Smoke
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: She appeared on the front step of the Mikaelson mansion with a purpose. Kol Mikaelson, the happy homicidal maniac. She wants him returned to her. They have no idea what she can do and she's more than happy to show them. They will fill the streets with terror together and no one can stop them. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or, sadly, Kol Mikaelson.
1. Pull Her In Nice and Slow

_24 December 1914_

 _She could hear his heart beating beneath her ear. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his right hand was clasping hers against his chest. She smoothed her fingers through his chest hair every few minutes, staring blankly into the fire across from the bed._

 _He was set to return home in a few hours and Amneris had an awful feeling that something horrible was going to happen to him. She couldn't tell him what was going to happen or when but it was going to happen soon. The fear crippled her and caused her heart to stutter in her chest. "Stay." She whispered._

 _He lifted his head from the pillow and stared down at the crown of her head. She'd been oddly silent all night. She'd been more enthusiastic in their love making. It wasn't like she wasn't enthusiastic about it before but there was something different about it tonight. She'd seemed desperate almost. Like she wanted to embed him inside of her and never let him go._

 _She'd cried after and he'd chalked it up to an influx of endorphins and emotions. Afterwards, she clung to him and traced his skin like she was trying to memorize him. He'd indulged her and he did some memorizing of his own. He had an unexplainable urge to commit her to memory. Almost like he wasn't going to see her for an extended period of time._

" _You know I can't, darling. My families Christmas Party is tomorrow and I have to find the diamond. As soon as I have it, I'll return to celebrate the holiday with you, love." He smoothed her hair down across her back. She licked her suddenly dry lips and willed her tears not to fall. "I have an awful feeling. I feel as if something's going to happen to you. I feel like I'm not going to see you again for a very long time."_

 _Kol stilled his movements and let her words wash over him. They held an eerie tone and a sense of dread washed over him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach like a lead weight. He'd been telling himself that it was all in his head and that it didn't mean anything but now that Amneris had admitted to a feeling of her own, he felt it was all too real._

 _He wasn't about to back out on his plan._

 _He gently turned them to their sides and looked down at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze and instead continued to trace the lines of his chest. He settled his hand underneath her jaw, gently gripping it and turning her eyes up to his. His heart gave a painful jerk at the tears only just held at bay. He smiled gently. "Nothing's going to happen. I will you see you tomorrow night where we will celebrate the holiday with a warm fire and champagne. We'll dance to Irving Berlin and Claude DeBussy and fall asleep watching the sunrise. I'll make love to you in the morning and we'll fix breakfast together before I depart to do it all over again."_

 _She smiled through her tears and nodded up at him, the feeling of dread still lingering. "I love you." She whispered. He'd never get tired of hearing those words from her. She was beautiful when she said them and his heart swelled with peace and joy._

 _He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. She grasped at him desperately, still unwilling to release him. He let her cling and felt her shift her hips around until his half-hard cock rested at the juncture of her thighs. He easily slipped inside and groaned at the feeling of her. She sighed and he felt her tears on his cheeks._

" _I love you, my darling." He whispered against her lips._

 _She came with his name on her lips._

 _He was gone when she awoke the next morning and she knew she wouldn't see him again for a very long time. She cried herself to sleep for weeks before she started dreaming about him._

 _A hundred years._

 _She would see him again in a hundred years._

.

January 2012

Her eyes fluttered open with ease. The sun shined through the white curtains of her room. They warmed the pale yellow sheets of her bed and the bare skin of her arm. She licked her lips and slowly sat up, taking a deep breath in.

The air was warm for the season. She swept her hands delicately over the fabric of her sheets before wrapping them around her raised knees. She laid her head on them and stared out her window, admiring the sunlight as it streamed. It was going to be warm today. A lovely fifty compared to average Virginia temperature in January.

She eased out of her bed and headed for her record player. She'd been listening to DeBussy's _Suite Bergamasque_ and had stopped it right before the most famous movement from the suite. She smiled and her eyes drifted shut as _Clair de Lune_ washed over her. She took a deep breath and imagined his arms around her. He told her he would dance with her to DeBussy and she was going to hold him to it. It was almost time for him to come back.

Ninety-seven years and one month to the day had passed since she'd seen him last. He'd been smiling and telling her of all the wonderful things they would do together. She hadn't believed him of course but he was too stubborn to head her warnings. He was going to make his brother suffer no matter how she felt about it.

It was only after he'd been gone for almost a month that she started dreaming of his return. She could see his face in her mind's eye and she could see all the faces of his siblings. He was beautiful in her dreams. Laughing and enjoying life in the only way he could. He was magnificent to behold in all his glory. She ached to see him again. She ached to hold him in her arms and between her legs. She missed his scent on her pillow and his voice in the morning. She missed the way he said her name. She missed him with all of her.

Kol Mikaelson was her mate. The one person that could complete her soul and make her the best person she could ever be. He opened her up to all the possibilities she was offered with her abilities. He made her into what she was today. Without him, she'd be a shell of a person. She wouldn't know what it was like to live in color. Her world would be black and white without him. No light would touch her heart.

Amneris Pelletier was 119 years old. She was born in 1893 in the south of France to a young woman with no husband. The young woman was scorned and shamed for producing a child out of wedlock and was sent away by her parents to New Orleans in Louisiana in America. The young woman thrived in the new culture, falling under the wing of a wiser woman who recognized what the mother was.

Amneris was a unique type of supernatural creature. Her species was endangered. She knew of only a handful of people like her and they were all scattered to the winds, lying low and staying out of trouble. Being off the radar was the best way for people like her to stay alive. Amneris was a rare creature known as a fairy.

Fairies were one of the rarest supernatural creatures in existence. Fairies were known for their mischievous antics and their violent streaks. Fairies could be nasty little buggers when you got on their bad side. They were almost as bad as vampires when they were angry.

Their only known weakness was iron and their mates. They mated for life. Unlike vampires, they tended not to live forever. They had an average life span of about 2,000 years unless mated to a creature that lived longer. If that was the case then the fairy lived until her mate died. They reached full maturity between the ages of 18 and 21 and then stopped aging completely.

There were four types of fairies in the world. Uisce fairies controlled water and all its forms. They couldn't create it but they could manipulate the water in the air and the surrounding pieces of it to their benefit. Uisce fairies could manipulate your mind if they wanted to due to the brain being 73% water.

Aer fairies controlled the air. They were known to suck the oxygen straight out of their enemies' blood as a form of death. It was extremely painful.

Cré fairies controlled the earth. They could manipulate plant life and control most forms of animal life as well. The most dangerous of all the fairies was the tine fairies. The fire fairies.

They were unstable on a good day. Their emotions were much like the element they controlled. Untamable and uncontrollable. They could very rarely be reasoned with and were prone to fits of rage. Fire fairies could set the very air you breathed on fire with a tiny flick of the wrist. They could burn your lungs like rice paper and they could boil your blood in your veins without spilling a drop of it.

Amneris was one such fairy. Her favorite trick was to snap her fingers and watch the flesh melt off of the skeleton of an individual. She loved the smell of the smoke. Kol had been present the first time she'd done so. The man died far too quickly for her liking. Kol had been elated and taken her to bed only minutes after.

Kol was there shortly after she'd come into her birth right. She'd only just stopped aging and was still a child, barely 21 when he'd appeared. She'd known he was her mate the first moment she laid her eyes on him. He was beautiful. His roguish grin set her skin aflame and his deep brown eyes melted her soul. He was charming and clever and he made her laugh. Her mother once told her to hold on to the ones who make you laugh.

He treated her like an equal, something very few men did at that time. Women were thought of as objects to be seen and protected. Kol knew exactly what she was and what she could do and he made it his mission to bring out her powers. He'd coached her and tested her like no one else before him. He was perfect and he'd been taken away from her.

Amneris wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at her reflection. DeBussy echoed off the tiles. Her fiery tresses hung across her shoulders in wet strands, dripping down her back. Her green eyes were dull and lifeless, how they'd been for almost a hundred years. There were no laugh lines around her mouth. She hadn't had a reason to smile let alone laugh in decades. She narrowed her eyes and straightened her shoulders.

It was almost time. Then she could seek out whoever locked him away and fry their eyes from their skulls before setting their tongues on fire.

She wanted to watch them burn.

.

.

.

.

 **I've been wanting to write a story about Kol Mikaelson for a while. He's my favorite on Vampire Diaries and Originals and I think he's super underrated. I don't think enough people appreciate him. Plus, I love Nathaniel Buzolic like no bodies business. I wanted him to be in love with someone who's not a vampire but will obviously live for a long time. I got her name from the musical Aida. One of my high school friends loves the name Amneris and I wanted to give her a unique name. I've only given a small introduction to Kol but I hope I do him justice in later chapters. Anyway, here's my story! I hope you like it!**


	2. Staring At The Clock on The Wall

_February 2012_

 _It was dark._

 _There were voices._

 _Male voices._

 _Two?_

 _Yes, two voices._

 _Or were there four?_

 _Two were close and two were far away. They sounded like they were in another room. They were arguing. The other two, they were close. Right above him._

 _He could smell them._

 _Vampires._

 _One was his brother. He was saying something to the other vampire._

" _It shouldn't be long now."_

" _Just a few more minutes?"_

 _He took stock of his surroundings. He didn't feel it. It wasn't there. The dagger had been removed from his heart. He was free._

 _He opened his eyes._

.

Amneris bolted up in bed, gasping for air. She pressed her hand to her chest and felt for the dagger. She reminded herself that it was only in her dream. She didn't really have a dagger in her heart.

Her dream. She glanced down at her planner, resting at the side of her bed from where is spilled out from her purse. It was January 25 and Kol was going to wake up in February. February 2 to be more precise. It was going to be late at night when he awoke. Around midnight. His whole family would be there.

She needed to go.

Amneris had spent her whole life in Louisiana. Her mother raised her with a clan of fairies in New Orleans. She'd grown up around the supernatural, learning about the different species and learning about herself.

She'd known from a young age that there was a man out there destined to be her mate. Fairies dreamt of their chosen mate from a young age. They didn't learn the firm details until they were closer to their full maturity.

Amneris knew who Kol was three years before her maturity. She'd been seeing his face since she was fifteen. Heard his mane for the first time when she was eighteen. She first laid eyes upon him just months after her twenty-first birthday.

After he was daggered by his brothers, Amneris stayed where ever he was. In 1919, she followed his brother to the west coast. They stayed there for several decades before relocating to Virginia. She was never close enough for his brother to sense her. She always stayed about an hour away from where his body remained. She wanted to be close in case he awoke early.

Besides, his brother was always too concerned with his problems to notice a nearly extinct creature following him around for a century. She wasn't even sure if he even knew what she was. More than likely considering he'd been the king of New Orleans before he fled.

She checked her watch. It was three in the morning. She was an hour and a half outside of Mystic Falls. She had eight days until he awoke. She had eight days to gather the proper tools to protect herself from his unpredictable family. Eight days to find the appropriate place to stay and to figure out what she was going to say when she arrived on the front step of the Mikaelson mansion.

Elijah wasn't awake yet. She needed to wait for him to awaken before she traveled down south.

Elijah always seemed more reasonable.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm aware of how long this chapter is not. It's kind of just a filler chapter. The next one is way better which is why I'm posting them at the same time. You're welcome! It's going to move pretty fast because the whole story is literally about Kol having a mate that's a supernatural species that people don't know a lot about.**


	3. Right Off of the Tip of My Tongue

2 February 2012

It was nine am when she arrived on the front steps of the Mikaelson mansion. The sun was out and she felt a lovely warmth spread through her frame down to her toes. She always loved the sun. Not just because she was a fire fairy and thrived on the energy it gave but because it reminded her of the warmth of Kol's skin when he laid next to her in bed.

His hands would smooth over the skin of her back and she would come alive from his touch. His lips made her tingle in all the right places and his eyes, they carried a warmth all their own. Some said he was cold. The witches of New Orleans had been frightened of him. He was dangerous, they said. He was violent, they said. Not to her.

She was still reminiscing on the way Kol made her feel when the door was thrown open. A man, stunningly resembling her love, stared at her with a controlled expression on his face. His eyes were curious and observing, taking her in. His hair was short and styled into neat spikes atop his head. His dark suit was pressed and fitted to his frame specifically.

"May I help you?" He asked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes, I believe we have something in common." She eyed him for several seconds before turning her eyes up to his. "It's nice to finally meet you, Elijah." He was on guard now that she said his name. Good, she wanted him on guard. He had no idea what she could do.

"May I come it?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes at her and she saw his nostrils flare out as he took a deep breath of her. She knew he was confused when his eyebrows came together. "Who are you?" She smiled again, dazzling. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." Elijah narrowed his eyes further and made no move to let her pass.

He was smart.

"Forgive me. I'm being purposely obtuse. I knew your brother a hundred years ago. I've come to claim him." She said. Elijah didn't understand her chosen vernacular. Her context didn't make sense to him. He had something that belonged to her? She was coming to claim it? He'd never met this woman in his life. His brother had, apparently. "I'm afraid Niklaus is unavailable at the moment. Do come back later."

She smiled rather cat like and shook her head. "No, not Niklaus though I would very much like to meet him. I'm referring to your other brother, Kol." Elijah's breath froze in his lungs when she said his youngest brother's name. Kol was a force to be reckoned with and didn't want to know what he'd done to this woman to have her seek him out a hundred years later.

Elijah finally stepped aside and gestured her forward. "My study is the second door your right if you'd continue that way. Can I get you anything to drink?" The young woman smiled delicately and shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you." Elijah licked his lips and watched her disappear into the study before pouring himself a generous glass of scotch.

As he entered his study, he took a moment to take in the young lady. She was small; barely reaching his shoulder and her waist looked as if he could wrap his hands around it and touch his fingers together. She had long red hair that reached the small of her back and it curled just enough to be tempting. She was very pale with freckles lining the skin of her shoulders and across her nose.

She was old. He could sense that. Not as old as himself but maybe a few years younger than the Salvatore brothers. She was powerful, too. That he could also sense. Her power sang underneath her flesh like sparks. He could taste it in the air, like smoke. She wasn't a vampire, that much was obvious, but he didn't know what she was.

He took a healthy swig of his drink before moving around her and in front of his desk. He gestured to the seat behind her and she smiled politely, sitting daintily on the edge of the leather chair. Elijah placed himself on the edge of his desk. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I do not know yours." She smiled demurely and looked down at her hands. They, too, were delicate.

She was wearing a long peach dress with strappy gold sandals that wrapped around her ankle and over the top of her foot. She had on a short white sweater that left her back exposed to the cool winter air but she didn't seem bothered by the chill.

"My name is Amneris Pelletier and I'm the mate of your brother as he is mine." Elijah's eyebrows rocketed into his hairline. He cleared his throat and attempted to gain his composure. It wasn't often that he was taken by surprise and she'd done it twice today alone. He eyed his liquor and took another large swig before setting the nearly empty glass on the corner of his desk. "Forgive me, Miss Pelletier, but what exactly are you?"

She narrowed her eyes and he could feel the electricity sizzle in the air. He was treading on dangerous ground. "You're not a vampire that much I can tell. You don't smell like a wolf and you're not a witch. I don't recognize your scent so I ask again, what exactly are you?" Amneris licked her lips and straightened her spine. She knew he would ask so she wasn't sure why she was surprised.

She met his eyes with her own, her gaze fierce and penetrable. Elijah sat up straighter, on edge. She was dangerous. She was very dangerous. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised that she was his brother's mate. Not with the danger rolling off of her like it was. All of his senses were screaming at him to eliminate the threat but he wasn't entirely sure he would win that fight.

"I'm a fairy, Mr. Mikaelson. A tine fairy, to be more specific. I control fire." She smiled and he was reminded of a shark.

Things just became infinitely more complicated.

.

There was a strange scent lingering around the front door of his home. Klaus took a deep breath, allowing it to fill his lungs. He smelled it before. He knew he had. Admittedly, it had been a fairly long time since he'd smelled it but he knew exactly where it had come from before.

It had permeated his younger brother for months a hundred years ago. Every day, Kol would come home smelling like he'd just been inside of a bonfire that was burning magnolias. It wasn't an unpleasant smell but it was one that tended to linger. For days after he'd daggered Kol, the mansion had reeked of the perfume. Anywhere he went in the house, he could smell it.

He knew it wasn't Kol's natural scent but he didn't know who it belonged to. Whoever they were, they were in his house now.

He turned his head to Elijah's study and narrowed his hearing. There was a woman in there with his brother. She was the source of the scent.

Without even bothering to announce his presence, Klaus barged into the study and had the woman out of her chair and against the wall before she could take her next breath. He stared hard at her and his eyes turned yellow. "Who are you?" He snarled.

The last few times Kol had been awake he'd reeked of this woman and anything that had to do with Kol made Klaus uncomfortably nervous.

She stared at him steadily and narrowed her eyes. Klaus opened his mouth to rip into her neck when he was suddenly burning.

He howled and fell to his knees, digging his fingers into the flesh of his arms, trying to find the source of his burn. His entire body was on fire. The flames were licking his bones and melting his eyes. He was surprised he wasn't already a pile of ashes at her feet. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.

There were no flames. Nothing.

It stopped suddenly and he looked up at the mystery woman. She had not moved from her position against the wall. She was staring down at Niklaus with a calculating gleam in her eyes. Elijah was standing in front of his desk, staring at her, bewildered. Not much could bewilder his older brother.

Klaus was panting when he spoke. "What did you do to me?" She smiled viciously and smoothed her hands down the lines of her dress before sitting on the edge of the chair he'd pushed her out of. "I made your blood boil. It won't kill you, obviously, but it is rather painful. Or so I've been told." She lifted her right hand and examined her fingernails.

Klaus stood on shaky legs and stared hard at his brother. "Elijah, a word." Elijah stared at the woman for a few more seconds before she nodded once and he departed. Klaus stared menacingly at his brother and, when the door shut, pointed at it and snarled, "Who is she? Why is she in our house?" Elijah cleared his throat and smoothed his hands down his tie. "She has come here seeking Kol, Niklaus." The hybrid snorted, rather undignified like, and shook his head. "That much I gathered. He was practically soaked in her scent the last few months he was awake. Why is she here?"

Elijah looked at the doors to his study, calculating. "She has come to claim him, brother." Klaus shook his head. "That is not a possibility. I will kill her before she even asks." Elijah shook his head. "I do not believe that is the wisest of choices, Niklaus. Especially considering how she brought you to your knees quite easily just moments ago."

Klaus growled and began pacing. It didn't like to be reminded of his momentary weakness, especially at the hands of a woman. He couldn't believe she was more powerful then him. He needed to kill her. "I will kill her." Elijah clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You cannot kill everyone who is as powerful as you. I would highly recommend against it."

Klaus stepped up into his brother's space, nose to nose. "What would you have me do, 'Lijah? I will not give him to her and she cannot stay here. There is no other choice." He made to move around his brother but Elijah stopped him. "If you kill her, you'll ruin your brother. He will hunt you down until you are dead and then he will himself die. You do not even know the ramifications of what your actions could cause." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I'm too strong for him to kill me." He turned away.

"Not when it's his mate he's avenging." Klaus froze before his hand even touched the doorknob. "I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. I thought you said his mate." He glared over his shoulder at Elijah who was calmly tucking the end of his tie into the buttoned front of his jacket. "You heard me correctly, Niklaus. She is his mate and he hers." Klaus rolled his eyes and banged his forehead on the doors.

Kol never did things the half-way, did he?

.

.

.

.

 **This one also isn't super long but it's longer then chapter 2. Things are going to speed up here pretty soon. Kol is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. I think I'm going to end it with the season 3 episode "All My Children" because I don't really know what Kol and Amneris would do off screen in Denver with Jeremy and really the whole story is about Amneris and Kol being reunited so once they're together, that's really all there is to it. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**


	4. Edge of the Devil's Backbone

Damon Salvatore eyed the original he undaggered. He'd cut his hair since he'd been released and his suit was impeccable. The muscles of his jaw were strangely tight but he otherwise looked unruffled. "Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. You clean up nice." Elijah reached into his jacket and pulled out a neatly folded slip of paper. "You left something in my jacket pocket."

Damon eyed the noted and nodded. "Dear Elijah, let's get together and plot the destruction of your brother." He met the originals eyes. "Xoxo,"

"Damon." Elijah said. Damon smiled and licked his lips. "Was I right to undagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Elijah shrugged half-heartedly, a small smiled playing no the corners of his lips. "I'm here. Let's talk." Damon eyed him for a few seconds before nodding once. "Well, I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be stashed in a mystery coffin?" Elijah took a deep breath and shook his head, looking away and stepping to the side, eyeing the trees around them.

"My brother is a very mysterious man. He trusts no one. I doubt it's anything good." He looked up at Damon and decided now was probably the best time to address the issues sitting in his study.

"There is something I need to tell you." Damon's face betrayed nothing as he met Elijah's stare. The original was suddenly a little antsy. His thumbs were massaging the insides of his palms back and forth while he stared studiously at the tree line. "I'm listening."

Elijah didn't spare Damon a glance as he continued. "A young woman arrived at my doorstep this morning just a few hours before I was set to meet with you. She asked for me and told me that we had something in common. I invited her in and she told me a rather interesting story."

Damon popped an eyebrow up and stared at the original vampire, waiting for the punchline. "She told me, in detail, of her relationship with my brother a hundred years ago." Damon rolled his eyes and gazed around the glade. "Great. Another person set on Klaus' demise. We should start a collection." Elijah didn't find it as entertaining.

He stopped and stared at Damon, his expression neutral. "Not Niklaus." Damon blinked and met Elijah's eyes. "Which brother?" Elijah took a deep breath and began pacing again. "1914 was the last time I saw my brother Kol breathing. It was then that I helped Niklaus dagger him for the next century. Without my knowledge, Kol had gone and found his mate." Elijah practically spit the word and Damon's brows peaked.

Mate was a strong word in the vampire community. You did not fuck with vampire mates. A vampire's claim over his mate was sacred, a bond that could only be broken through death of either partner. Once mated to a vampire, you could feel each other's emotions as if they were your own. Once a vampire mated, they wanted nothing but their mate's blood to sustain them. Sure, they could survive off regular blood bags but once they had their mate's blood a blood bag was comparable to boxed wine from a grocery store while their mate was Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru from France.

If anyone, human, vampire, werewolf, besides the mated vampire attempted to seduce or claim the chosen mate, the vampire was liable to become volatile. They would attempt to kill first and ask questions later if their mate was involved in any way.

To be mated was both exhausting and thrilling. Damon hoped he never found his mate.

"So are you saying this woman was Kol's mate?" Elijah ignored Damon and continued. "She was not a vampire that much I could tell but I'd never smelled anything like her before. She had a distinctly spicy scent rolling off of her with an undercurrent of smoke. Almost like a bonfire.

"She's quite striking. Long red hair and green eyes with the slightest hint of an accent. She's petite but I can sense a hidden strength in her that would be very dangerous when tested. She was very proper and polite."

Damon digested this information only marginally. It was getting closer to the time when he was supposed to meet Stefan. Damon wasn't going to miss this opportunity so that Elijah could bare his soul.

"Not to be rude or anything but we don't have time for this." Elijah was suddenly in front of Damon. The younger vampire reared back slightly and nodded once. "Okay, continue." Elijah huffed softly and took a step back. "I wasn't sure what she was right away but luckily it was one of the first things she disclosed to me. She is a fairy." Damon's eyebrows really popped up at that one.

"I was under the impression that fairies were almost extinct." Elijah spared Damon a glare. "Almost means endangered. They are indeed endangered. She explained that to me very well." Damon nodded and licked his lips. They felt chapped and dry. Damon prayed to God that Kol's mate was an Aer fairy. They were rumored to be the easiest to deal with.

"I'm assuming she wanted Kol." Elijah nodded. "Indeed. She explained to me how she met my brother. It was only a few months after she'd reached full maturity. It was less than a year before we daggered him. She was just beginning to come into her powers and dreaming of her mate when Kol came along and captured her heart like a hero from a dime store novel." Damon was pretty sure that if he knew how, Elijah would have rolled his eyes.

"Short story, Elijah." Damon prodded. The original swallowed thickly and licked his lips. "She has been waiting until her dreams tell her to come find him. She's known for a hundred years that this was the day that Kol was going to awaken again." Damon looked up. It was one of the benefits of being mated. You could sometimes see the future. Only when it was drastic and involved your mate. Damon would say this qualified as drastic.

"So she's found you and wants to take Kol away. How sweet." Damon didn't see Elijah shake his head. "Not quite, Damon. You see, not only is she a fairy, creatures that are known for their abilities to hold grudges and the clever and imaginative ways they get vengeance. Oh no, she is a fire fairy, the most unpredictable and volatile type of fairy." Damon sighed. Of course the youngest Mikaelson brother would have a fire fairy as his mate.

"My brother certainly picks the ones who are most like him." Damon cringed, hoping Kol wasn't as awful as he sounded. Elijah sighed heavily and smoothed his hands down the lapels of his jacket. He shifted his left hands to his pockets and eyed the Salvatore brother. "I do believe that this can work in our favor, however." Damon turned his eyes to Elijah. "How exactly is this good for us?"

Elijah smiled. It was terrifying and Damon finally understood why all the originals were dangerous. "She says this is the day that Kol is returned to her. Well, let's return him." Damon smiled stiffly, understanding dawning in his mind. He wasn't sure if it was entirely a good thing for the youngest Mikaelson to awaken. Not if Elijah compared the most unstable type of fairy to his brother.

.

Amneris was still in the study when Elijah returned from his meeting with Damon Salvatore. He'd told her to remain there and not to leave for anything. Klaus had been pushed back from the door after their terse conversation outside regarding her purpose. Before he left to meet with Damon, she'd informed him of her history with his brother. He was fascinated to say the least.

"He taught you how to harness your power?" Elijah asked. Amneris nodded. She was seated on the edge of her chair with her back straight and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her manners had been engrained in her by her mother while growing up in the early twentieth century. Women were seen and not heard and they were to be proper at all times.

Some habits were hard to break even after a hundred years.

"He did. It's not quite the magic he's used to but my energy was a source of power. Did you not feel the electricity when I entered?" Elijah pressed his lips together to keep his smile hidden. "I did, in fact. It's…exhilarating." Amneris chuckled lightly. "Yes, indeed it is. Kol felt similarly. He enjoyed watching me practice. It was one of his favorite pastimes."

Elijah slowly paced behind his desk. "I assume the purpose of your trip was to see him breathing again." Amneris looked up at him. "Indeed it is. You speak as if this is simply a possibility." She stood and smoothed her hands down the back of her dress. "I assure you, Mr. Mikaelson that he will awaken within the next 12 hours either by your hand or my own."

Elijah slipped his hands into his pockets turned his back to the window, meeting her eyes. "I'm aware of how the mating bond works, Miss Pelletier." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, a small smile adorning her lips. "Then you'll know that my dreams aren't possible futures they are definite outcomes. He will awaken and I will be there when he does."

She was standing in front of him now. She didn't even reach his shoulder but the power coming off of her was impossible to ignore. "You mistake my inquiries for resistance. I can assure you that our intentions are the same." She lifted an eyebrow and studied him as he adjusted the front of his suit jacket. "What did you have in mind?"

Elijah smiled and stepped around her. "Niklaus has made several enemies rather quickly and yet there are very few beings who can match him in strength." Elijah turned back to the window. Amneris kept her eyes trained on his back. "People are under the impression that my siblings remain daggered due to the grievances they committed against Niklaus; because he was slighted. In actuality, he is afraid of us."

He turned to her, unsurprised by the look of astonishment on her face. "He is afraid of what we can do to him both physically and emotionally. Niklaus' greatest fear is being alone and we are the only ones capable of leaving him. I doubt he even fathoms the thought that we would band together to defeat him.

"I have every intention of releasing my siblings, Miss Pelletier. We just have to time it appropriately."

.

The mahogany was cool beneath her hand. Not cold but just slightly below room temperature. The fire glinted marvelously off the polished wood. She could sense him beneath the lid. His aura was bright and inviting even in sleep. She smiled slowly, knowing it was only a matter of time before she saw him again.

Elijah would be coming in soon to remove the daggers. She would get to meet the Salvatore brothers. Elijah spoke of them on a little before the dinner was set to commence. She wasn't sure how she felt about them. She could decide after she met him.

She didn't turn when she heard the doors slide open. She felt Elijah come up behind her and push lightly on the lid of the coffin. She didn't blink upon laying eyes on her beloved. He looked just as he did before he was taken from her. His skin was slightly greyed and he was deathly still but he looked just the same. She heard the brother say something to Elijah. She heard the sound of two more coffin lids being lifted.

"You can undagger him, red. I'm sure he'd love to see you." She looked up at the brother. Elijah had called him Damon. He was tall with dark hair and light eyes but that was all that she liked about him. He reeked of condescendence and self-importance. He did everything for himself. She didn't like him, she decided.

She narrowed her eyes at him and, without breaking eye contact, pulled the dagger from Kol's sternum. Damon lifted a dark brow but otherwise wasn't swayed. She tilted her head to the side and took the dagger that was imbedded in Kol's chest and sliced a clean line across her wrist. Damon's upper lip twitched at the callousness she showed when mutilating herself.

She dropped her eyes back down to Kol and planted her bleeding appendage directly over his lips. She let her wrist rest against his closed mouth and waited for him to come to.

Of course, his lips were the first to move as he came to. He latched greedily onto her wrist and began lapping at the blood with his tongue. She smiled when his skin turned pink again, suppressing her physical reactions to his mouth against her skin. His eyes remained closed as he brought his hands up to her forearm and held her over his mouth.

Damon took several steps back as he watched the youngest Mikaelson brother drink from the fairy. She didn't seem to worry that he might possibly drain her dry. She just smiled at him as he hunched over her arm, her other hand coming up to comb through his hair.

Kol didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly whose vein he was drinking from. She was the first thing he smelled when he awoke. It had taken him a few moments to gather his faculties but the moment her blood touched his lips, he knew his lover was there to lead him out of the darkness.

She tasted the same as the last time he took from her. Smoky and spicy with just a hint of magnolia. She had grown them in her garden back in New Orleans. She always smelled of them. She always tasted of them. He could feel the electricity surrounding her. He could feel the familiar exhilaration she brought him.

He could sense she was growing light headed so he pulled back and lapped at the wound with his tongue, initiating the healing process and keeping more of her precious blood from spilling. He looked up and met her eyes for the first time in who knows how many years. She smiled at him and he was dazzled.

He grinned and swooped forward, pressing his blood stained lips to hers. She sighed and stood up on her toes, pressing her frame to his completely, molding her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched her eyes shut to stall her tears when she finally felt his arms around her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist like a band, holding her to him. She could scarcely breath but she wasn't about to ask him to release her. She'd been too long without his arms around her.

Kol moaned against her mouth and swept his tongue along the seam of her lips. She bloomed like a flower and he tangled his tongue with hers. She laughed lightly when he spun them in a circle, joyous. He set her on her feet and gently pulled away, wishing he could remain against her for the rest of the night.

Amneris rested her forehead against his and smoothed her hands down his neck and chest, folding her fingers around his vest. Kol could feel the confused gazes of his siblings although Elijah seemed to know exactly what was going on.

He turned sharply and faced his family. His sister looked marvelous with her blonde hair styled into large curls that rested on her shoulders. Finn looked exactly as he did 900 years ago. His hair was far too long for the style of the time. Elijah looked well-kept and put together if not a little tense. As he should be. Kol was pissed and rightfully so.

He'd been daggered for who knows how long, kept out of the warm embrace of his lover and mate and he didn't even get to spend Christmas in Amneris' bed. He felt robbed.

He narrowed his eyes at Elijah and took a menacing step forward. His brother held his hands up as if to placate him and took a careful step back. "Kol, we have larger issues to address." The original didn't find himself swayed, however. He took another step forward only to be stopped as a small hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down at his mate. She smiled up at him and stood on her toes, pecking his lips.

"Niklaus is in the other room. Don't you want to surprise him?" His little love thought along the same lines as he did. Just one of the many reasons he adored her.

He tweaked her nose with his and turned back to his siblings, running his hands together menacingly. "Shall we?" Elijah nodded once and straightened his jacket, gesturing for another vampire, one Kol didn't recognize, to proceed first. He did, with caution, and Elijah followed quickly behind.

Rebekah vamped over to Kol and eyed him warily. "Who's this, brother?" Kol smiled darkly and nudged Amneris forward. "This is my mate, sister, Amneris Pelletier. Love?" Amneris held out a hand to Rebekah who eyed it circumspectly before shaking it. She was brought to her knees with a burning pain coursing through her veins.

Finn stared down at her, astonished, before gazing up at Kol who shook his head dangerously. Finn took a step back and eyeing the door that Elijah had disappeared through. Amneris released Rebekah and allowed her to stand. Rebekah was about to sink her fangs into Amneris' neck when Kol wrapped a hand tightly around her jaw.

"I wouldn't even think it, sister. I could kill you for even attempting such an act. Touch her again, and I'll skip daggering you and go straight to death." Rebekah turned wide, fearful eyes up to her brother and stepped back, zooming from the room. Kol eyed Finn and cocked his head to the side. "I think it's time to make an appearance, darling, don't you?"

Amneris watched Kol saunter from the room and pass Elijah and Damon. She turned her emerald eyes to Finn who continued to watch her cautiously. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Finn drew his eyebrows together before zooming from the room. She heard Klaus cry out twice before she felt it appropriate to make her own appearance.

Kol had Niklaus' arms tight behind his back while Rebekah stood in front of him, a bloody dagger gripped tight in her hand. She didn't spare the Salvatore brothers a glance as they passed her by on their way out the door. She watched as Rebekah rammed her shoulder into Niklaus and stood beside Finn. He had a glass of wine in his hand, curtesy of Elijah, she assumed. Kol released Niklaus and roughly pushed him away, smirking as he stumbled.

Elijah licked his lips and watched the original hybrid right himself and smooth his hands down the front of his jacket in an attempt to regain his composure. Kol sauntered up to Amneris and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, burying his face in her neck and taking a deep breath. Rebekah raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Elijah cleared his throat and retrieved a glass of wine from the table, handing it to Kol who took it distractedly. Amneris pushed lightly against his chest. There was time for all that later. Kol huffed and looked at his siblings.

He smiled widely and swept his arm out wide. "Darling, I don't believe you've met Bekah or Finn." Amneris smiled and nodded at each in turn. "It's a pleasure." Neither vampire moved. "Why didn't you tell us you found yourself a mate, brother?" Rebekah chastised. Kol snorted and took a large sip of wine before passing off the beverage to Amneris. "And have you kill her to spite me? Never." Amneris watched him work the room.

"I wanted her all to myself but then you," He pointed viciously at Klaus. "Had to go and dagger me on Christmas. I broke a promise because of you." Klaus eyed him carefully before sitting on the edge of the table. "Well, no matter, she's here and all is right with the world again." Kol smirked and swaggered back over to Amneris. She popped an eyebrow and perused his figure.

He was still the same man she fell in love a hundred years ago. His bold and charismatic personality engulfed the room. He was lean and prowled the room like a lion. His smile was predatory and he oozed sex. She brought her eyes up to his and he smirked, brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"What are you?" Finn had the courage to speak up. Amneris turned her eyes to him and he almost shrank back at the venom directed at him. Amneris tried to control her gaze. He hadn't wronged her; there was no reason to regard him in such a way.

She straightened her spine and licked her lips, eyeing the fire across from her. "I'm a fairy." She said. The fire blazed suddenly and Finn jumped, his eyes widening. Rebekah gaped and scoffed, circling the room. "Of course, you would mate a fire fairy." She said, eyeing Kol. He just grinned proudly.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and turned them scornfully to Niklaus. "I like what you've done with the place, Nik." She retrieved a vase from the bookcase and threw it across the room, knocking a painting off the wall. Niklaus sighed. "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family." Kol rolled his eyes and took his wine from Amneris, downing it in one go.

"None of us would ever have to be alone again." Amneris almost felt bad for the hybrid. He was almost pleading. Almost. "Well, you're right." Elijah looked around the room, taking stock of his siblings' positions. "None of us will be." He pushed off of the table he was leaning on and headed towards the door. Finn soon followed and Kol gestured with his chin to head out.

"You're staying behind." Finn said. His head was thrown back like he was an aristocrat parting the crowd. "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench." Rebekah said. Amneris hooked her arm through Kol's and watched the hybrid stand, his eyes glassy. She'd never heard of a doppelgänger. She wanted to see one of those. "And you will be alone, always and forever."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, his presence commanding attention. "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Elijah shook his head and turned to face his brother. "And then you will become everything you hate. Our father." Amneris felt like shit just got real. She'd heard that once on a television show and liked the way it sounded. Shit just got real. Niklaus glared and would've killed Elijah if looks could do such a thing.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He laughed. Amneris cocked an eyebrow and wondered if he'd forgotten what she'd done to him just this morning. Elijah smiled like he had a secret. "You will once we have that coffin." Amneris smirked and tightened her hold on Kol's arm.

She turned when the door was pushed open. She drew her eyebrows together when a tall woman greatly resembling Niklaus stared at them all with cold, calculating eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was waist length and wavy. Her eyes were fathomless and impenetrable. She was dressed so far out of the times that Amneris didn't even know what period she was dressed for. "Mother." Rebekah breathed in reverence. Amneris raised an eyebrow and watched as their mother glided down the steps to approach Niklaus.

He'd ducked his head and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Amneris could see the tears on his cheeks. "Look at me." Her voice was commanding as she addressed Niklaus. The hybrid raised his head and stared at her with clear defiance and contempt. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked. Her voice was jostling. It reverberated off the walls and echoed in your ears long after she'd finished speaking.

Klaus licked his lips. "You're here to kill me." He sounded so sure of her purpose. It was like everyone was automatically out to get him. He trusted no one. "Niklaus, you are my son." She was almost scolding him for doubting her intentions. "And I am here to forgive you." Amneris didn't even think Elijah was expecting that. Their mother took a step back and observed all her children. She eyed Amneris with curiosity before smiling lightly. "I want us to be a family again."

Amneris eyed the woman that created the original vampires. Kol had only mentioned her in passing. He'd never even said her name but he did tell her how he came to be a vampire. Amneris wasn't as confident in the woman's words as her children seemed to be.

.

.

.

.

 **So, I've thought about it and I think I might have Kol and Amneris make an appearance in Denver. I want Kol to smash Damon's head in with a baseball bat and I want Amneris to terrorize Elena. I can't tell you how much I don't like Elena. The only reason I can't get into The Vampire Diaries is because I really dislike Elena. It's comparable to my dislike for Dawson Leery. I really liked writing this chapter and I'm super excited to write the next one.**


	5. It's The Way You Make Love to Me

**I don't usually warn people when certain stuff is about to appear in my work but I've never written for this fandom before. I figured I'd give a fair warning. This chapter is basically all sex. There's a small piece at the end that's a conversation between siblings but most of it is just sex.**

 **Kol and Amneris needed a proper reunion. After all, they've been separated for a hundred years. If anyone doesn't like sex, skip this chapter.**

 **I'm contemplating an Elijah sequel but I still need to finish this one first so let's not get ahead of ourselves. After Kol, Elijah's probably my favorite original. There's just something about his immaculate image mixed with his twisted morals. I can't get over it.**

.

.

.

.

She was splayed out on the bed, her fiery locks encompassing the pillows beneath her head. She was naked and the silk sheets felt heavenly against her skin. Kol was taking his time exploring her. It had been one hundred years and he needed to get reacquainted with her body.

After Esther had emerged and revealed her desires to her children, Kol was the first to retreat up the stairs. He was rather unceremonious about it, lifting her off her feet and proceeding to wrap her legs around his waist. He'd locked them in the first bedroom he found and ripped her dress straight down the middle. He'd positively salivated when he found her deliciously bare beneath it.

Her back was the first thing to hit the mattress. He'd ripped his vest off before tugging his shirt over his head like only a male could; she distinctly heard the sound of ripping cloth. She'd throbbed at the sight of his tousled hair and bare torso. It'd had been far too long since she'd seen him. The muscles of his chest were hard and defined. He was cut deliciously like Adonis with demarcated abdominals and a mouthwatering trail of hair that disappeared beneath his waistband.

Instead of draping himself over her body like she'd wanted, he dropped down between her legs and caressed her calves, first the left and then the right, laying feather light and delicate kisses along her ankles and her knees. She was trembling by the time he made his way up to the apex of her thighs. He pressed his nose to the crease of her leg and breathed her in, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

She was intoxicating. The greatest thing he'd ever tasted and he'd been without her for a century.

She was his mate, his other half, his heart and soul. There was a reason that once vampires mated they never wanted anyone else's blood. They became addicted to each other, craving no other source but their mate. Her blood wasn't the only thing he craved.

The first time he brought her to orgasm that night was with his mouth.

He'd shouldered her legs apart and draped them over his shoulders, getting comfortable. The sight of his eyes gazing up the length of her body had her dripping. He hooked his wrists around her hips and spread the glistening lips of her pussy, entranced by the shine. He flattened his tongue and gave her center a long, slow lick, tasting her nectar.

He groaned as she exploded across his palate, drenching the back of his throat and invading his remaining sense. She shivered as his groan sent vibrations through her frame, setting her insides aflame. He buried his face between her legs, drenching his chin, his nose, everything in her juices. Amneris curled her toes into the bare skin of his shoulder, the flesh superheated from the fire blazing behind him. She didn't know what to do with her hands. First she knotted them in the silk beneath her, wrinkling the fabric and pulling the sheet up from the corners. Then she tangled them in her own hair, pulling sharply at the strands as Kol's tongue delved deeper into her folds, curling against the inside of her and trailing back up to circle her clitoris. Finally she settled for burying them in his hair, tugging on the strands and reveling in the feel of them between her fingers for the first time in a hundred years.

Kol shifted his shoulders, bringing himself closer to her and gently pulled the lips of her pussy out and away from her body, releasing them with an exquisite pop. He greedily eyed her cunt before delving back in; reveling in the tremble she gave when he sucked viciously on her clitoris. She arched back and attempted to close her legs but Kol wouldn't have any of it.

He shouldered her legs farther apart and tucked his head in close to her body, drawing slow circles around her clitoris, never quite touching it. She moaned and tugged sharply on his hair. She could feel him grin against her before he dove back in, switching between sucking her clitoris into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

She cried out and felt her knees begin to tremble.

It might've been a hundred years since Kol had taken her but he still knew the impending signs of her release. The moment he felt her begin to tremble around his head, he licked a long stripe up the center of her and wrapped his lips around her pebbled button, sucking incessantly. She cried out sharply and arched back, her belly quivering and the lips of her pussy shivering against his mouth.

He continued to suck on her clit until he felt her begin to push him away. He tenderly slid his palms up her sides, palming her breasts once before trailing back down and smoothing over the skin of her ribs and hips.

He looked up the length of her body and felt himself grow harder at the sight of her flushed cheeks. He was going to bring her again with his mouth sometime tonight. He was sure of it.

The second time he brought her was with his fingers.

After he put his mouth on her, he sat up and back on his heels with his knees beside her hips and her thighs swung delicately over his, her center almost even with his covered erection. He met her bleary green eyes with his own lustful brown ones and slid his open palms over her thighs.

He smirked down at her before trailing his eyes back to her center. She was gloriously red and swollen, still glistening from his mouth and her last release. He gently smoothed his palm over her entire pussy, smirking at the wetness he was met with and at the involuntary shiver she gave.

It was incredibly easy for him to slide a finger inside. She was still soaking wet. His eyes widened at the way her pussy positively grasped at his digit. She sucked him right up into her and almost demanded more. He rested his left hand on her belly, the heel of his hand right above her clit, and pressed down. She jerked against him at the pressure she was met with.

Kol eyes were fixated between her legs and he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, gathering wetness before adding a second finger. She moaned and pulled her legs up higher so her ankles rested against his hips. He watched, transfixed, as his fingers disappeared inside her, her inner walls milking them like they were his cock.

He was solid steel in his trousers. His zipper pressed painfully against the head of his cock but he ignored it in favor of watching her ride the waves of the pleasure he was giving her.

He thumbed her clit in passing, sending spasms through her frame and causing her to rock her hips forward into his hand. His mouth dropped open as he added a third finger. She gasped and arched back, sending her hips lower and driving his fingers deeper. Kol slowly circled his thumb around her clit, watching as her juices drenched his fingers and his palm.

He looked up at her face, flushed with ecstasy. The red tinge trailed down her cheeks and across her neck, leaving blotchy patches across her chest and over the tips of her breasts. Her nipples were hard peaks in the air, mocking him and practically begging him to lean forward and take them into his mouth. He licked his lips at the prospect.

He pressed his hand harder against her belly and quickened the pace of his fingers, feeling her clench and unclench around him. She brought a hand up to the pillows behind her head and clutched desperately at them. "Kol…" She gasped. He smirked and brought his eyes back between her legs.

"I can feel you around my fingers, darling. I can't wait to sink my cock inside of you." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned. She forgot how well he could dirty talk. She always liked it when he talked dirty and he knew it, too. She was surprised it took him this long to start. "You're close, aren't you? I can tell. Your cunt is absolutely begging for me to take you."

He looked up at her. "Open your eyes." She didn't even think about disobeying him. "I want to see your eyes when I make you come again." She shivered and lifted her legs, resting the soles of her feet on the tops of his thighs, opening her up even wider for him.

"After this, I'm going to sink my cock so deep inside you, you'll be feeling me tomorrow and you'll be wet all day." She groaned and clenched around his fingers. "I'll be able to smell you walking around the house. So will my brothers." She gasped and arched back as his fingers curled inside and hit her g-spot. Kol gaped down at her and brought his eyes back to what he was doing, watching as his fingers were swallowed up by her trembling pussy. "They'll wonder why you're so wet but they won't ask."

Once he found her g-spot, he didn't let up. He pumped against it until she was practically screaming. "After you come on my fingers, I'm going to make you come on my cock at least twice. After you do that, I'm going to take you against the wall until you don't remember your own name. Before I'm done with you, I'm going to make you come on my mouth again until you lose consciousness."

She could feel her walls trembling and knew it would only take a well place thrust or a single swipe of her clitoris to have her coming with his name on her lips. Kol swallowed thickly and looked up at her, stopping all movement. She arched with frustration. "You'll wake up with my cock inside you and my mouth at your ear, whispering all the dirty things I'm going to do to you. I'll take you slow and easy until you're begging me to fuck you. I won't. I'll make you wait until tears are rolling down your cheeks and you can't even speak. Then I'll make you come around me." She couldn't breathe. She was on the edge of the massive peak that he'd worked her to and he wasn't letting her fall over.

He leaned forward, pressing his hands harder against her, until his lips were at her ear. She shivered at the contact of his bare chest against the aching tips of her breast. He tugged her ear lobe between his teeth and she whimpered, bringing her hands up to his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It won't be dirty words that make you tremble around me. No, we can't have that." He slowly started to thrust his fingers again, drawing more wetness out of her. "I'll whisper 'I love you' and you'll arch this beautiful little body against me and wrap these pretty little legs around me and you'll clench delicately around me. It'll be beautiful, darling."

She cried out when he circled her clit. "Do you want to come? Ask nicely, sweetheart." She pressed her lips to his ear. "Please, Kol." He smirked against her flesh before sinking his fangs into the swell of her neck, sending her over the edge.

He moaned against the taste of her and pressed his hips forward, increasing the pressure against her pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands until they stuck up at all angles.

In a flash, Kol had removed himself from above her and shed his trousers with vampire speed. She'd barely begun to feel the loss of his body heat before he returned again, blessedly naked. He hovered over her, his forearms bracketing her head and his hips nestled in the space between her thighs. She could feel him, hot and hard and heavy, against the inside of her thigh and she curled her leg up and around his hip, her heel at the small of his back.

Kol smirked and slid a hand down her side, smoothing his palm over the outside of her thigh before taking himself in hand. He gently probed her weeping entrance with the blunt head of his cock. She arched back and planted her free foot on the mattress, pressing her hips closer to him. Kol pressed his forehead to hers and slowly pushed forward, recognizing that it'd been a several years and she would hurt if he was too rough.

Amneris, gasped as he slowly split her open. It felt like the first time all over again. His cock was wide and long and he stretched her beyond capacity. She clasped his shoulders tightly, her nails breaking the skin. Kol eased in slowly and as soon as he felt himself sink in to the hilt, he froze and allowed her to adjust. Amneris arched her neck back and took several deep breaths through her nose.

This must be what it felt like to be impaled. She forgot how big he was. She could feel him in her chest and her pussy clenched sporadically around him, adjusting to his intrusion. Kol panted above her, cursing his brother. It was Klaus' fault that he felt like an inexperienced adolescent. He promptly tossed his brother from his mind as soon as he passed through it. It didn't need to be thinking of his brother right now. Not with the way that Amneris was wrapped around him in all ways.

The moment she rocked her hips up, Kol pulled out and pushed back in, his pelvic bone brushing her sensitive clit deliciously. She keened and threw her head back against the pillows.

Kol lifted his body up off of her and planted his hands flat on the bed; pistoning his hips forward into her, steadily speeding up until the slap of skin on skin filled the room. She was delirious, her mind blank of anything except what Kol was doing to her. She was already close. She brought her hands down to her hips, tangling her fingers with his.

Kol gasped and threw his head back, his eyes clenching shut as a steady tingling began at the small of his back. He could feel his balls tightening between them and he quickened his pace. He opened his eyes and stared down at her form. "Touch yourself. For me." He panted. Amneris moaned quietly and separated her right hand from his, resting it at the juncture of her hips. She could feel his cock as it surged in and out of her against her palm and the tips of her fingers. She groaned and gave a violent twitch at the first touch of her fingers against her clitoris.

He gazed down at her and felt her walls tighten around him. She was exquisite.

Her trembling fingers circled her clitoris just twice more before he felt her clench like a vice around him. She cried out and wrapped both hands around his wrists, her nails biting into the flesh. He felt his cock jerk twice inside her before he felt his seed paint the walls of her pussy. He cried out and thrust three more times. She continued to milk him as he panted above her.

She embraced his weight as he collapsed a top her. She stroked the back of his neck as he peppered light kisses across the space of her throat that he bit. She smiled as he did it and hummed in contentment. "You haven't kissed me yet." She whispered.

He lifted his head and met her eyes. He smiled, not smirked but smiled, down at her and brushed her nose with his. "How could I forget to do something so lovely?" She grinned and opened her mouth for him when he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue delved into hers, tangling with hers and tracing the shape of her teeth. She tightened her arms and legs around him, noticing for the first time that he was still buried deep inside her and he was getting hard again.

She clenched her internal muscles around him and he groaned. When he pulled back, she smirked at him. "Didn't you say you were going to make me come twice on your cock?" He smirked devilishly and buried his face back against her neck, rolling them so he was on his back.

They never heard Rebekah complain about them stealing her room. They never heard Elijah assure her that they would retrieve her things and relocate her across the hall. They didn't hear Klaus laugh as they all descended the stairs.

.

"A hundred years." Kol breathed. He was on his back on the bed with the early morning sunlight streaming in through the windows above them. Amneris had her head against his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles as he combed his fingers through her hair.

He'd woken her like he promised, buried between her legs. They were on their sides and he was behind her, hooking her thigh over his hips and thrusting slowly into her. She'd moaned and lifted her arm, knotting her fingers in his hair as he panted against the back of her neck. He'd scattered kisses across the slope of her neck and licked a clean path along her nape.

At one point, he decided his angle was off and he easily shifted her to her stomach, spreading her legs and thrusting deeper. He reached a place inside her that he hadn't reached before and stars exploded behind her eyes. He'd grabbed a pillow from beside her and, lifting her hips off the bed, planted the pillow beneath her stomach to raise her pelvis off the mattress and make his angle cleaner.

He'd taken her slow and easy, like he said, and kept his back pressed to hers the entire time, whispering words of love and affection as he took her. His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and occasionally his tongue would poke out and trace the line of it. The pillow beneath her hips added just enough pressure to her clitoris to cause small spasms to erupt in her pussy.

She felt every line of him as he made love to her. She could feel the soft hair of his chest against the planes of her shoulder blades. She could feel the ridges of his hips against her ass as he rocked against her. She could feel the muscles of his stomach tense and release as he arched his hips against hers.

She threw her head back against his shoulder and clenched around him as her orgasm swept over her. She gasped sharply when his fangs slid easily into her throat. He was still feeding from her when his orgasm overtook him and his hips stuttered behind her. She'd sighed and dropped her head forward, laughing in her ecstasy has he licked the puncture wounds in her neck closed. He'd dropped his forehead to her shoulder and sighed, stroking his palm down her back before rolling to his.

That's where they'd stayed.

"A hundred years." Kol echoed. She lifted her head and gazed at his face. "And I missed you for all of them." He turned his head and smiled at her, his fingers tracing the shape of her face. She smiled up at him and licked her lips, leaning up on her elbow and pressing theirs together.

He cupped the side of her face and opened his mouth for her, letting her control the kiss. She giggled and settled atop him, basking in the feeling of flesh on flesh. They didn't part when the door was rudely opened and a very feminine voice huffed loudly. Kol deepened the kiss before pulling back and stared, dead on, at his sister, a smug smirk plastered to his face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "If you two are finished, I need to take your girlfriend shopping." Kol and Amneris both lifted their eyebrows in surprise. "Why?" Kol asked dumbly. Bekah smirked and uncrossed her arms. "Mother has decided that we're going to throw a ball." She shrugged. "Sort of as a coming out party. She wants everyone to know that we're here." Amneris sat up and leaned on Kol's shoulder. "Why do we need to go shopping?" Kol sighed loudly and obnoxiously. "Oh, come on, Bekah. Nothing good ever happens at balls. They're dreadfully boring." He glared and tugged Amneris closer to him.

Bekah glared and ignored her brother. She turned her eyes to Amneris. Admittedly, she was slightly frightened of the other woman. She knew next to nothing about her and yet the same couldn't be said for Amneris. Bekah was certain that Kol hadn't been kind in his description of her from a hundred years ago. That was probably why Amneris burned her the night before upon their first encounter.

None of that mattered, however, because she was Kol's mate and therefore a part of the family. She needed to make her feel like a part of the family so that meant shopping. "I'll give you an hour and then I'll meet you downstairs by the front door."

Amneris was suddenly thrown off by Rebekah's massive grin. "I've taken Nik's card and I'm curious to see how long it'll take him to figure it out." She laughed before skipping from the room, leaving the door wide open. Amneris turned wide eyes to Kol. "I'm not sure I want to go shopping with your sister." Kol rolled his eyes. "Well, you have an hour to get ready, love, so I suggest we spend it wisely."

She barely protested when Kol rolled her over to her back and kissed away any protests she might've had.


	6. He Offered Me The Universe

_16 October 1914_

" _Alright, love, now all you need to do is concentrate." Amneris narrowed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She focused all her attention on her task. She was trying to start a fire without the use of an aid. She didn't want to rely on matches or a lighter or anything like that to start her beloved flame. She'd heard of tine fairies that could start a flame with just the snap of their fingers. She wanted to do that. First, she needed to master the art of a large fire. At least, that's what Kol said._

 _She didn't used to put much faith in what he said. He manipulated so many people that she was afraid he would manipulate her but he'd promised he would never do that and so far he'd been true to his word. He told her, straight out, that she was the only one he could be his true self around without fearing consequences._

 _One of the first things Kol wanted her to do when they first met was produce a flame in the palm of her hand. She couldn't, she didn't know how and she told him such. He'd been agitated. "But not with you, love." He'd assured her. He'd told her that an elder from her clan should've been living with her to help her come into her powers. He'd grown even more agitated when she told him that there wasn't a clan based in New Orleans. That's when he decided to help her learn._

" _I know a bit about magic myself. How much different can it be?" Not that much, as it turned out. Kol was pleased to discover that many of the techniques he'd told the local witches to utilize, worked with fairies as well._

 _They were working their way up, he said. First, they would start with large fires. Bonfires, fireplaces and the likes. Once she mastered that, they would move onto smaller objects like candles and cigarettes and stoves. Kol said, if she could light this fire, they would start in on candles._

 _She clenched her jaw and stamped her foot like a child. "Keep it still, it's moving too much." She was petulant. Kol smirked and walked around her towards the stake in the ground. He smirked dangerously at the figure squirming against the wooden beam and wrapped his hands around the top of the wood just above his head. "Come on, lad. The lady's requested you keep still. Don't want to disappoint her, do we?" The man shook his head violently, tears streaming down his face. He'd made the unfortunate mistake of running into them earlier that afternoon._

 _Kol and Amneris had been returning to her home after a delightful afternoon at the picture show. They'd been discussing her increasing strength and were trying to decide how to continue her lessons when the man had appeared at the end of the alley they were walking down. It was sign, she'd told him later. The man had happened upon them right at the time they were discussing her next practice session._

 _He'd threatened Kol with a gun and demanded their money and valuables. Neither had moved and he grew impatient. He'd then said he'd rape Amneris in front of Kol before killing them both and that hadn't sat well with Kol at all. The man had found himself weaponless in seconds with a firm hand wrapped around his throat. Kol had been ready to kill him then and there but Amneris suggested they bring him along. She said she always worked better with a moving target anyway._

 _That was where the man now found himself._

 _As soon as Kol stepped back, Amneris concentrated once again on the writhing, crying mess that was supposed to be a man. She narrowed all her focus on him and pushed all her energy towards his shape._

 _In the beginning of their training sessions, Kol at told her to visualize the flame surrounding her target. If she could visualize the flame, it only required focus and energy to make it appear._

 _There was a whoosh of sound and the man burst into flames, screaming behind his gag. Amneris' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she clapped her hands together, bringing them to her mouth in delight._

 _Kol laughed with joy and lifted her off her feet, twirling her in the air. She giggled and pressed her forehead to his as he lowered her back to the ground. She took a deep breath in, reveling in the scent of burning flesh and wood. Kol pressed his lips firmly to hers and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "I could take you right here." She shivered and pressed herself against him, feeling the hard angles of his body through the thick cotton of his clothing._

" _Then take me." Kol growled low in his chest and swept them inside. She blinked and they were in the house. She shrieked when he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. "I'll take you every way I can until I can no longer smell his burning flesh. Then I'll take you again." The house was filled with the sound of her laughter before the sound of her pleasure._

.

Amneris was seated next to Rebekah on the couch getting their nails done while the men were being fitted for their tuxedos. Kol was standing on a small platform in front of a set of mirrors. An elderly compelled human knelt behind him and pinned up his trousers. He adjusted the lapels of his coat and smirked at his reflection. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

Amneris smirked and snapped the fingers of her right hand, watching the flame lick up from her thumb and flutter magnificently in front of her eyes. Finn was watching her cautiously. Perhaps she'd been too quick to demonstrate her abilities in front of him. Ever since they first met, he'd been careful around her like he didn't want to set her off.

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Amneris met his eyes in the mirror. "I think you look very handsome, Kol." She said, stroking his ego and watching his frame straighten. Rebekah turned amused eyes to her, eyeing the flickering flame at her fingertip. "Aren't you afraid that's going to ruin your nails?" Amneris turned her eyes to Bekah and shook her head. "I've had a lot of practice."

She met Kol's eyes again, and smirked. "It took me some time to master this little trick. I worked on it for months before I was finally able to do it without setting a random piece of furniture on fire. By the time I'd mastered it, my entire living room and sunroom were refurnished and redecorated." She opened her hand the flame disappeared.

She turned her eyes up when the door was opened and Klaus stormed in with a purpose. "You went after Elena." Amneris drew her eyebrows together and stared at Rebekah. The blonde rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you?" Rebekah smiled and shifted, getting comfortable. "Here we go." She said.

Kol turned away from the mirror and shooed the tailor away. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus sneered down at his sister, unamused by her smile. Kol rolled his eyes. "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" he asked. Amneris eyed the drying polish on her left hand. She wondered if she tried to produce a flame if the wet paint would catch on fire. It was flammable, after all. Or maybe that was the remover.

"Kol, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus barely spared him a glance before he turned back to Rebekah. Kol wasn't going to be ignored though. He stepped forward towards his brother. "And who are you? My father?" Amneris rolled her eyes and continued to contemplate the pros and cons of lighting a flame with drying nail polish. "No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus stepped forward and came face to face with Kol. Kol's face hardened. "Then perhaps we should go outside."

Amneris eyed the squabbling brothers, contemplating whether she should get involved. Esther made an appearance in the entry way and folded her hands in front of her. "Enough." Amneris flicked her gaze to the original mother and narrowed her eyes. "Come, Niklaus." Klaus glared at his younger brother for a few more seconds before following his mother.

Amneris continued to stare at the spot that Esther had once occupied. She still didn't trust the woman. She was up to no good. She was snapped from her reverie when Kol appeared in front of her, bending at the waist to come face to face with her. She smirked at him and wound her arms around his neck as he buried his face against the curve of her shoulder. She giggled as he took an exaggerated sniff.

.

Amneris was wearing a floor length emerald silk evening gown. It was an A-line sleeveless scoop neck gown with beaded embellishments across the chest and back. The fabric of the dress synched at the waist and flowed easily and smoothly from her hips to the floor. The beading v-ed down her chest and came to a point right above her belly button and looped over her shoulders and covered her back. Her hair was up in a complicated knot of swirls and curls and she had a single set of diamonds in her lobes. She was stunning to behold and she was all his.

They were mingling before the party actually started. She was on one side of the room conversing with some important person that Kol had absolutely no patience for while he was on the other side, leaning against the bar with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He was dressed in a black three piece suit with a bowtie practically choking him. He brought his fingers up to his collar and adjusted the knot. He stood up straight when Elijah stopped beside him.

"Brother, have you begun terrorizing the locals yet?" Elijah asked, sweeping his eyes over the crowd. Kol smirked and downed his whiskey, hissing softly at the familiar burn. "I don't want them to get the wrong impression. They should know the name of the man terrorizing them before they're terrorized." Elijah smiled and nodded slowly.

"I heard Miss Pelletier's side of the story but I have yet to hear yours." Kol raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the bar, forgoing his good posture, and eyed his brother curiously. "What story?" He asked. Elijah brought his champagne glass to his lips and took a small sip. "She told me how you met. I'm curious to know what you remember of that fateful day a hundred years ago." Kol snorted ungracefully and turned his eyes to the crowd, always finding Amneris. She was talking to his sister who still looked just a little uneasy around her.

"She was living in Faubourg Marigny just outside of the French Market. A few witch friends of mine lived around that area and I frequented there often." He glanced up at Elijah who was watching him closely. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, slipping his hands into his pockets.

He didn't like discussing his mated bond. He'd never discussed it with anyone besides his mate. It was a sacred part of their relationship. Every mated pair bonded differently. For vampires it was the simple act of sharing blood during intercourse, which he did. When werewolves bonded with their chosen mate, they bit the back of the mates neck and latched on, creating a scar was would become invisible to the naked eye but any supernatural creature would be able to see the mating mark of a bonded pair.

Fairies were a bit different. They didn't leave a physical mark at all. They left an imprint. A microscopic piece of themselves attached to the aura of their chosen mate. Kol didn't even know he had it until she'd explained it to him.

All destined mates began dreaming of their chosen mate days, weeks, sometimes years before they actually encountered their true mate. Fairies were the only creatures who could discern personal details from the dreams. Things like names, faces, places and times could be determined once a fairy began dreaming of their mate.

Amneris began dreaming of Kol years before they met face to face. She knew his name and his face three years before they came in contact with each other. She knew things about him that he'd done when no one else was around.

After she'd told him that she'd imprinted on him, he'd been slightly shocked. He'd never felt her do anything to him outside of the ordinary. They hadn't made love yet and they had only just begun their relationship. She'd laughed at him and told him imprinting was done in three stages.

The first stage of imprinting happened after the first dream the fairy had. Amneris said Kol should've felt a shift in his psyche a few years before. After she said that to him, he recalled a specific moment three years before where he'd bolted up from a dead sleep, dripping with sweat. There were two women in his bed at the time and he suddenly had no taste for them. He'd compelled them to leave his house without as much as a backwards glance.

She said the next step was the first moment they met, when they came face to face for the first time. She said they had to lock eyes and her imprint would deepen. The first time he locked eyes with her he had felt a sudden fullness swell in his chest. Like for the first time in his life he'd taken a complete and full breath.

After the second stage of imprinting, Kol's aura was supposed to take on an orange quality. She was a fire fairy, she said, so his aura was supposed to turn orange. Earth fairies aura's turned green, water fairies turned blue and air fairies turned silver. She said, at the second stage, only fairies and witches could see the color of his aura. It was the only part of him that was changed because of their bond.

When he asked her about the third stage, she'd blushed furiously. She said the third and final stage was completed after they made love for the first time. Not only would his aura be orange but his natural scent would change, thus signifying to other supernatural creatures that he was mated and off the market. She said his natural scent would now resemble her own. She smelled of bonfire smoke and magnolias. He'd wrinkled his nose when she told him that. He didn't want to smell like a flower. She hit his shoulder and said he would smell like smoke. Not too terribly but his natural musk would now carry hints of firewood and hickory.

Elijah cleared his throat and Kol looked up. He'd been silent for several minutes and hadn't completed his story of how he met Amneris. "I'm assuming you're familiar with the workings of a mating bond." He saw Elijah nod in her peripheral vision. "I'd sensed her for a few years at that point. She'd been dreaming of me for three years and I'd been dreaming of her, albeit not in as much detail." Elijah smiled and turned his head to nod at a familiar face.

"I'd felt a shift in my chest the morning I met her and had a sudden feeling of clarity. I knew that I was going to meet her that day so I set off in search." Elijah cocked an eyebrow. "You just went looking for her without any type of prior knowledge?" Kol chuckled and traced his knuckles over the edge of his jaw, watching Amneris strike up a conversation with the mayor and one of the Salvatore brother's that Klaus spoke of with such distain. "Come now, 'Lijah. I had a decent idea of where she would be, I just had to follow my gut."

Elijah licked his lips and watched his brother's mate with curious eyes. She was working the room like a pro, insinuating herself into conversations. "Once I hit the Marigny, I knew I was close. She was living in this little yellow house with a wrought iron front gate and a wraparound porch. She had oak patio furniture and pink magnolia's hanging from her gutters. There were beds of them lining her front porch in white and red and yellow and orange." Kol hummed, thinking of her lovely gardens in Louisiana.

"She still smells like them." Kol nodded. "They're her favorite. She had them in her front and back garden. Along with a few roses and chrysanthemums but mostly magnolias."

"So, you just followed your instincts and found her by the quarter?" Kol nodded. "More or less, yes. She knew who I was instantly. Came through her front door like she was expecting me and smiled. She invited me in before I even came through the front gate. Told me there were fresh snickerdoodles cooling on the stove if I was hungry." Kol chuckled at his use of the word snickerdoodle. Elijah did as well, finding joy in his brother's amusement. "It was the first time I didn't feel threatened by anyone. The first time I felt, truly felt, home."

He turned his eyes up to Elijah's noticing the slight melancholy that surrounding his final statement. Elijah also felt saddened by Kol's revelation. He met his brother's eyes and smiled sadly, finishing off his champagne and clearing his throat. "Young Mr. Salvatore seems to be lavishing your mate with attention. Perhaps you should introduce yourself properly." Kol smirked widely and placed his empty glass on the bar, straightening his jacket. "Perhaps I should."

Elijah smirked at Kol sauntered up behind Amneris, placing his hand low on her back and leaning forward, overtaking the conversation.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Amneris dampened the urge to roll her eyes and lifted her champagne glass to her lips. She met Damon's eyes and smiled darkly at him. He narrowed his eyes at her before addressing Kol. "Damon Salvatore." He held his hand out to Kol. "Have we met?" Kol kept his smile firmly planted on his lips and shook Damon's hand. "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out."

Amneris giggled lightly and let herself be led away. Kol took two glasses of champagne off of a passing tray and handed one to her. "That wasn't very nice, love." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows, taking a long swig. "I'm not a nice person, darling." She nodded in agreement. She turned her head when Damon Salvatore passed them and headed for a young brunette wearing a glittery black and silver ball gown. "I do believe the doppelgänger just made an appearance." Amneris gasped and wrapped her hand around Kol's elbow. "Can we go meet her, Kol? I've never met one before." He smirked and bent his elbow, fitting her hand in it and approaching the doppelgänger and the Salvatore brothers.

Both men were instantly on guard when they approached. "You must be Elena." The brunette hiked a brow up into her hairline but stood tall, a marvelous feat for many when facing Kol. She gave him her hand and he kissed the back of it, eyeing the antsy brothers on either side of her. "I'm Kol Mikaelson and this is my lovely partner, Amneris Pelletier." Amneris nodded politely at Elena and eyed the Salvatore brothers.

Both recognized her from the previous night but only Damon knew what she was. Stefan was blissfully unaware. She couldn't wait to let him in on the secret. "I'm Elena Gilbert but," She swallowed thickly and pushed her shoulders back, acting brave. "You seemed to already know that." Kol smirked and cocked his head to the side, eyeing her curiously. "I can't say that I know what all the fuss is about. You don't look all that special."

Elena tensed and almost looked offended. Damon and Stefan both narrowed their eyes and Stefan seemed to take half a step forward. Amneris rested her free hand on Kol's chest and smiled kindly. "Forgive him. He left his tact somewhere in a wooden box upstairs. If you'll excuse us, I believe the family is gathering on the steps shortly." She smiled at each glaring face before spinning Kol around and heading back to the main floor.

"I was just having a bit of fun, darling." Kol smiled at the people they passed. "Be that as it may, my love, but we can have more fun with them without a crowd of people and with some healthy planning." Kol stopped them at the foot of the stairs and faced her, his hands on her shoulders. "Are you suggesting we conspire?" He asked, mischievously. Amneris raised an eyebrow and shrugged delicately. "Perhaps. It is what we fairies do best and I've been without my partner in crime for a century. I need something to let out all this energy on."

Kol smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead before ascending the stairs and standing beside his brother as Elijah began his speech. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Amneris' eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Kol had promised her a dance years ago and he had yet to deliver. He winked down at her as if reading her mind. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Elijah descended the stairs and Kol was quick to follow. He held out his arm and she let him lead her through to the ballroom. They stood behind Damon and Elena as a popular modern slow song floated through the speakers. She recognized the singer as one she enjoyed and let the music flow over her. "If I recall correctly, I promised you a dance a few decades ago." She smiled up at Kol's dancing eyes and shook her head, stepping forward at his lead.

"I seem to remember you saying you'd dance with me in front of the fire to DeBussy after you completed your plan to get rid of your arrogant older brother once and for all." Kol shrugged lightly and turned them around, facing the opposite wall. "We all remember it the way we need to." She rolled her eyes as he twirled her under his arm and up against his chest. "You said you'd dance with me to DeBussy. His suite was one of my favorites." Kol nodded and trailed his eyes down the front of her, taking in the way her dress hugged her curves. "You, my darling, look stunning." She hummed and perused the guests around them.

Elijah and Finn were dancing with nameless women that held no interest to her. Klaus was engaged in conversation with a striking blonde in blue. He was smiling. She held some meaning to the hybrid. Rebekah was dancing with a tall man who Klaus' partner was eyeing like hawk. She would have to ask about that later. The doppelgänger was dancing with Damon and the other brother was with the mayor.

"I can't wait to see what you're wearing beneath this lovely dress, darling." She turned her eyes back to Kol who was staring at the beads of her gown like it held all the world's secrets. She smirked and leaned forward. "Nothing." His eyes widened as she was spun around into the grasp of his brother, Klaus.

The hybrid smirked down at her and chuckled darkly. "Quite the tease you are." She wasn't impressed and turned her head away from him. "That was not meant for your ears." He chuckled. "Obviously. Tell me, how did you manage to tame my homicidal little brother?" She met his eyes and studied his face. "What makes you think I tamed him?" A thoughtful look crossed his face and he shrugged. "He has yet to kill anyone since he's been out of the coffin. That's a record."

She nodded. "Good for him. Although, I wouldn't get too excited, he always had more fun killing in pairs." Klaus flicked his eyes sharply to hers. "Excuse me?" He tried to act dangerous. She smiled darkly and pursed her lips, innocence coloring her features. "After we completed our mating bond, Kol found more joy killing as partners. There was no longer joy in doing it on his own." She shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal, like it happened every day. "He would wrangle up a set of victims, usually in even numbers and then," She shrugged again. "He'd drain his share and I'd burn mine. Sometimes I'd mix it up and just burn patches of their skin before killing them." She met his eyes and smiled.

Klaus saw her in a different light then. He could see, now, why she fit with his psychotic killing machine of a younger brother. Behind her eyes was the same thing he saw behind's Kol's, the manic glee at others' suffering and the calculated method of creating said suffering. Klaus wouldn't call them insane but neither one of them was mentally sound.

He smiled at her and stepped back as the song ended. He kissed the back of her hand and bowed, releasing her into the waiting arms of his brother. Kol practically carried her from the dance floor and disappeared around the corner.

.

Kol had attempted to have a "quickie", the correct term for what he requested in the ladies room, but she'd put her foot down on that. It was completely unladylike to act such a way in public. And the scandal if they were caught. She wouldn't have it. No matter how tingly her belly got or how much she throbbed between her legs, she would not have it.

She smoothed her hands gently over the sides of her hair and stepped out from the alcove that the restrooms were tucked in. Kol had disappeared after she'd refused him. He wasn't really angry but she figured it was best to leave him alone to work off his frustrations. She spotted Elijah near the doppelgänger and headed in his direction. She snagged a champagne flute on her way over. She needed to find out what kind of champagne it was. It truly was magnificent.

Elijah smiled at her as she approached. His eyes were a little tight and she cocked her head to the side. "Is something troubling you, Mr. Mikaelson?" He laughed lightly. "Please, call me Elijah. I do believe we have reached such a point." She tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Then call me Amneris. We are practically family, after all." He smiled again, just as tense. "You seem a little…tense, Elijah." He nodded once and turned his eyes to the balcony as his mother appeared at the ledge.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Esther's voice grated on Amneris' nerves. She couldn't put her finger on why but something about the woman was irritating on a level far out of the natural realm of irritants. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Elijah took a glass and passed it first to Amneris and then reaching for another to give to Elena. Amneris got an unexplained joy out of being first to receive champagne from Elijah. "It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one." Amneris looked up at Esther as she gave her speech. Something didn't sit right with her. "I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening." Esther raised her glass. "Cheers."

There was a resounding echo as everyone drank from their glasses. Amneris turned her eyes to Elena who was eyeing Elijah's glass like it was poisonous, watching him drink. Amneris narrowed her eyes and glared at the doppelgänger. The girl shrank back from her venomous eyes before smiling tensely at Elijah, making her excuse to depart.

Elijah turned to his brother's lover and sighed. "Something's not right, Elijah." He nodded and looked around, gauging the security of their conversation. "I'm aware." He lifted his elbow and motioned for her to take his arm. She did, abandoning her champagne on a nearby table. It always gave her a frightful headache the next morning.

Elijah led her from the room and to a smaller one, an office, shutting the door behind them. "What's bothering you?" She asked him. Elijah smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. "You certainly don't waste time." She didn't share in his amusement. He reached a hand up and smoothed it down across his lips and chin. "I believe that Miss Gilbert is not being honest with me regarding my mother's intentions." Amneris drew her eyebrows together and lifted her chin. "You think her intentions less than honorable?"

Elijah snorted ungracefully. "My mother does not know the meaning of the word." He turned to face her. "I believe that she wants our family together, yes, but I do not believe it is for the reasons she's spouting to the public." He looked away and tightened his jaw. Amneris crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you believe her intentions are, Elijah?"

The older man looked at her, really looked. She was strong and stood firm before him. He knew that she would do anything to protect his brother and she wouldn't bat an eye in the process. He'd overheard bits and pieces of her conversation with Niklaus and was not surprised at the depth of her depravity. She was, after all, a fire fairy and they were known for their volatility. There was a conniving gleam in her eye and he knew that she would be on his side regarding his suspicions.

He stepped forward. "I believe that my mother wishes to see to our demise." Her eyes widened and she took half a step back. This put her bond with Kol at risk. A risk to her mate was a risk to her and she would not have that at all.

He could practically see the smoke curling up from her ears. He held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I believe we can thwart her, however." She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "How, exactly, do you suggest we do that?" Elijah smiled thinly, dangerously. "Why, Elena Gilbert, of course."

Before any more words could pass between them, there was a loud crash from outside and the distinct sound of a neck snapping. Elijah slipped quickly from the room, holding the door open for her as they scurried to the front door.

Stefan Salvatore was already outside, staring wide eyed at his older brother. Kol was face down on the pavement, his neck snapped. Amneris gasped and made to step forward but Elijah gripped her arms tightly. Damon looked somewhat out of it. He appeared dazed.

Elijah lowered his head to speak in Amneris' ear. "He'll be fine. You can seek revenge at a later date. Please, do not cause any more of a scene." Amneris wanted greatly to throw Elijah off of her and burn the young vampire where he stood but that would only raise questions and cause alarm. She needed to be smart about her vengeance.

Elijah released her when he was sure she wouldn't cause more damage and the entire family watched as Damon stumbled away. He met Klaus' eyes and they nodded, silently agreeing to work the crowd and compel those that required compelling and explain to those that only knew small details. Rebekah and Finn heaved Kol up off the driveway and carried him into the house with Amneris on their heels.

The nerve of Damon Salvatore.

She hiked the skirt of her dress up her legs to move faster. She shook her head. The sheer gall he possessed, thinking he could incapacitate an original, one with a fairy for a mate, to boot. She shook her head, again, following Finn and Rebekah into her room as they placed Kol flat on the bed. She nodded in thanks as they left.

Obviously, Kol had done something to enrage the other vampire but no one harmed her mate and went unscathed. She thought of all the ways she could punish Damon Salvatore. She eyed Kol, prone on the mattress. She had at least two hours before he regained consciousness. Plenty of time for her to think of all the ways she could get back at Damon. When he woke, she would share them with him and ask for his opinion. She always liked it when Kol used a baseball bat on his victims. Maybe she could get him to do that first.

.

.

.

.

 **At first, I was going to make it so Amneris overheard Esther's plan but then, since Kol didn't know about it in the next episode, I decided not to do that. Instead, I made it so that she and Elijah had the same suspicions and shared their distaste for Esther's presence.**

 **I liked writing this chapter. It was requested that I give a little background info on how Kol and Amneris met so I'll try to do that in later chapters. I'm not entirely sure yet how their whole story goes. It kind of just "was", you know. They both knew it would happen and it just sort of did.**

 **Anyway, I added a little flashback scene to kind of show you a little bit of how Amneris' powers work. I'm going to try to fit more of her using her powers into later chapters. I want her to use it on the Mystic Falls gang for sure.**

 **Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews my story! It means a lot!**


	7. Days Get Long

_30 September 1914_

" _What is that harms fairies?" Amneris looked up from her magazine. Kol was sprawled out spread eagle on her floor, right in front of the fire. She was sitting daintily on her bed with her back against the headboard. "What do you mean?" He sat up on his elbows and stared at her quizzically. "Well, vampires are killed or injured when stabbed with a wooden stake near the heart. Vervain burns us and ripping out our hearts don't do us much good either, well, normal vampires, at least." He smirked happily. "I don't suffer from that particularly misfortune."_

 _She rolled her eyes and sat up, setting her magazine to the side. "I'm fairly certain ripping out anyone's heart would cause instant death. Not you, of course, but any other being on this planet would perish if their heart was ripped out of their chest." Kol nodded in understanding. "So, what's it for you, my darling? Does silver hurt you or is it something a little more obscure like amethyst or diamond?" Amneris laughed lightly and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth._

 _A part of her knew that she could trust Kol no matter what. He'd never betray her for anything but another part of her, her instinctual part, demanded that she never reveal to him what could truly hurt her. Very few actually knew what could harm a fairy and her instincts screamed at her to keep it a secret. "You realize that if I tell you, that you can never tell anyone. It must remain a secret between us." He straightened suddenly and got to his feet. He was very serious all of the sudden. At least he understood the gravity of this situation._

 _He sat on the bed beside her and gently took her hand in his. He knotted their fingers together and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I would rather die than tell anyone what could harm you." She smiled up at him and nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips, steeling her spine. "Alright, as you know, every creature has a weakness, some more than most. It's nature's way of establishing order, keeping a balance."_

 _She stood and stared out the window. "Wood through the heart is fatal to vampires. The white oak stake is the only thing that can truly kill you. Wolvesbane is harmful to werewolves and so on." She rung her hands together and bit the corner of her bottom lip. She turned to him and smoothed her hands down her dress. "Iron is harmful to fairies. If stabbed through the heart, it's deadly. If ingested, it's extremely poisonous. It won't kill us but it will be extremely painful, don't get me wrong. Vomiting, cramps, cold sweats, night terrors, hallucinations, skyrocketing fevers. The works."_

 _She swallowed thickly. Kol was watching her with rapt attention. "It burns when in direct contact with the skin and can cause bleeding in some instances. I've been lucky enough to avoid contact with the element thus far." She met his eyes and almost flinched at the amount of tension in his gaze. "Very few people know of this weakness considering that I'm a dying breed. I imagine it's still in a few hunters' journals that they'll pass down through the ages."_

 _She looked down at her hands, trembling with nerves that were completely unfounded. She didn't look up when Kol clasped her hands in his. "I'd never let anyone hurt you." She looked up at him and smiled tightly. "Is there a way to help if you come into contact with it?" He asked. It was a legitimate question. One that she knew had the same answer as all the other ailments that plagued the supernatural world. "Well, if it's a dagger, you just pull it out and let it heal. I do have similar healing abilities as yourself, you know." He smiled lightly, studying her intently still._

" _Any other form just has to work its way out of the system. Iron supplements just have to travel through the system like any other drug. Powder has to be washed out. Saline is usually the best solution or just regular water." Kol nodded and moved his hands to her hair, brushing it out of her face and down her back. He kissed her forehead gently before wrapping his arms around her._

.

Amneris eyed her lover from the window. She had dressed herself for the day in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white striped sweater. She had on knee high black leather boots with a thick rubber heel that added a few inches to her height. Her hair was straightened and pinned back at the temples to keep it out of her face.

She turned her eyes back to the sky and plotted all the ways she could get back at Damon Salvatore for breaking Kol's neck. She sighed when she heard him shift on the bed. "And here I was hoping for a warm greeting upon my awakening." She smirked and shrugged, turning to face him. "You should've woken up sooner, then." He snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting up and leaning on his elbows, staring at her blearily. "I was hoping for a morning romp between the sheets but seeing as how you've dressed and done your hair I see now that that's out of the question."

She laughed and stepped towards the bed, watching his stomach flex as he relaxed his elbows and collapsed back down to the mattress. "As I said before, you should've woken up earlier, then." He didn't dignify that with a response. He simply closed his eyes and folded his hands atop his chest. She could see him cross his ankles beneath the sheet. "You disappointed me, Kol." He cracked open his left eye, staring at her. She looked down at the bed and traced nonsensical patterns into the sheet. "I was looking forward to stripping your three piece from you layer by layer but you had to go and get your neck broken didn't you."

He scoffed and sat up, drilling holes into her skull with his eyes. "It wasn't my fault Bekah decided to spare the human. I was all prepared to kill him in the parking lot but oh no, my darling little sister had to go and grow a conscious. All I had time to do was break the blokes hand before that Salvatore idiot got all jaded and decided to throw me off a balcony and break my neck. I wasn't even ready." She smirked and looked up at him, finished playing innocent. "I had to take my dress off all by myself."

Kol's eyes darkened and he leaned towards her, the sheet slipping low against his hips, barely obscuring his manhood. "And I was so looking forward to taking it off of you, darling." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, leaning in. She sighed against his lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tracing her teeth. She looped her arms around his neck and felt him drag her closer, pressing her tight against his chest.

He groaned at the feeling of her rough cotton sweater against the bare skin of his chest. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pressed closer, tucking her bent knees around his hip and against the small of his back.

He pulled away reluctantly and tweaked her nose with his. "As much as I wish to continue down this lovely road, there are many things I'd like to do in this magical town this morning. There is much mayhem to cause and not nearly enough mischief to get into." She grinned widely and practically leapt off the bed. He laughed as he swung his legs over the side. "Hurry and get dressed, I want to see where the Salvatore's live." He rolled his eyes and sauntered into the bathroom. "Is Rebekah home yet? I'd like to see her before we make our rounds."

Amneris rummaged around in her purse, searching for her cell phone. Niklaus had procured her a new addition of the iPhone recently released. It was a nifty little tool with all the bells and whistles. It even included a voice that she could tell to do things. "She wasn't back when I woke this morning, no, but I'm sure she's back now if not shortly."

She looked up and rolled her eyes. It takes her twenty minutes to an hour to get ready in the morning and in the time it takes her to find her phone in her purse, he's dressed and has his hair styled and his boots on before she even looks up from her bag. He smiles innocently at her and gestures to the door. "Shall we, my love?" She smiles and exits first, gliding down the stairs and into the front room.

Niklaus is there with his sketchbook in hand, studiously focusing on his drawing. Kol collapses into the armchair and Amneris sits daintily on the opposite end of the couch from Niklaus. Elijah is skulking around behind them, examining the many objects on the end table. He meets Amneris' eyes and smiles reassuringly. She isn't reassured.

Before she could say anything, Rebekah appeared around the corner and Kol stood up exuberantly. "Well, well, well, there's our girl." He stepped in front of her, blocking her escape. She glared at him. "Get out of my way, Kol." Amneris examined her person. Her hair had fallen from its pristine bump from the night before and her lovely green dress was slightly wrinkled and didn't hang as gracefully off her figure. Her eye makeup was slightly smeared and her foundation was all but gone.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?" Rebekah glared and leaned forward. "If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Amneris snickered and met Klaus' eyes. He was equally as amused. Rebekah pushed past Kol and traipsed down the steps. "Don't start, Nik." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything."

Rebekah collapsed on the couch between the two of them. "I'm bored." Kol said, falling back into his chair, his legs hanging over the arm. "Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Nik rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus turned back to his sketchbook while Kol turned pleading eyes to Amneris who simply shrugged and started snapping her fingers, watching the dancing flame that appeared before releasing and starting again. Kol needed to spend some quality time with his older brother. They needed to move past their grievances.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Klaus flicked his eyes up to Kol's and relented. "Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Kol smirked and stood up from his chair. Rebekah rolled her eyes and stood. "Yes, please, go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Kol turned and, winking at Amneris, smirked at Rebekah. "Just like you, Bekah."

She threw her shoes at him and he barely dodged them. They made an awful clattering when they bounced off the door. "Good riddance, both of you." Elijah decided now was a good time to speak up. Amneris watched him step around the couch. "Rebekah." She rolled her eyes. "Not you too, Elijah." He didn't look at her as he clasped a clump of sage in his hand. "I'm worried about mother." He said. Amneris sat up and uncrossed her legs, leaning forward. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Elijah stepped down off the hall walkway and approached Rebekah. She drew her eyebrows together and glanced back at Amneris. "She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?" Elijah held up the sage for her and looked at Amneris.

The fire fairy stood and approached them, watching Rebekah take the sage from him. "Burned sage." Rebekah fingered the clump, her face devoid of emotion and contemplative. "She was doing a privacy spell." Elijah said. Rebekah shook her head and looked at Amneris, handing the sage to her before meeting Elijah's eyes. "You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? You know he's been doting on her." Elijah licked his lips and shook his hand, gently retrieving the sage from Amneris' hands. "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has."

Rebekah shook her head. "That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Elijah didn't answer. Rebekah took that as her exit cue and stepped around him. "I'm going to shower. I smell like a Salvatore." Amneris watched her disappear down the hall and turned to Elijah, opening her mouth. He shook his head and eyed the end of the hall. When it appeared he was satisfied, he looked at her. "What are you thinking, Elijah?"

He sighed and looked back down at the sage in his hand, fingering its burnt edge. "I think we need to have a conversation with Miss Gilbert." Amneris raised an eyebrow and pointed to herself. "We? As in, me and you?" Elijah nodded, pursing his lips. "I think you could be very convincing in certain circumstances."

Amneris wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

.

Amneris eyed the front porch of the house they were currently standing in front of. It was wide, much wider then a normal porch but it didn't wrap around like the New Orleans porches tended to. There was a small amount of wooden patio furniture decorating the front of the house but besides that, it was dismally bare. The hanging pots that flowers usually went in were empty and the bushes out front were horribly overgrown. Someone was shirking their duties of home maintenance.

She turned her eyes to the front door when it swung open and a lovely little brunette practically gaped at them. Amneris' hearing wasn't supernatural like Elijah's and even she could tell that this girls pulse just skyrocketed. She raised an eyebrow and let Elijah speak.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany us." He turned to the side and gave Elena full view of Amneris. Elena looked her over scrupulously. Good, she wasn't underestimating her. "I'd like to show you something." Elena glanced back into the house before nodding hesitantly. She turned back into the house to grab her coat and Amneris met Elijah's eyes.

He nodded and she retreated into the car, waiting for Elijah to lead Elena out of the house. Elena was stiff walking beside the original vampire but she let him lead her and open the door for her. She situated herself carefully before meeting Amneris' eyes in the rearview mirror. Amneris smiled predatorily before flicking her gaze back to the front. Once Elijah got situated, he started the car and pulled away from the house.

"Forgive me, I haven't made proper introductions. Elena, this is Amneris Pelletier, Kol's partner. Amneris, this is Elena Gilbert." Amneris tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement. "Yes, the doppelgänger Niklaus speaks so highly of. We met last night." She turned in her seat to peer directly at Elena. "At the ball." Elena swallowed thickly land nodded. "Yes, just before Damon threw Kol off a balcony and broke his neck." Elijah snapped his eyes to the rearview mirror and Amneris smirked, glaring at the doppelgänger. "Yes, an…unfortunate occurrence."

Amneris turned back in her seat and seethed silently. Elena was playing with fire, literally, and she didn't even know it. Elijah slowed as they came to a wooden clearing. He shifted into park and glanced first at Amneris and then at Elena. He stepped out of the car and eyed the stone structure in front of them. "I forgot how much I miss this land."

Amneris stepped away from the car and towards the stone. Elijah had explained his plan to her on their way to the Gilbert home. She was a little miffed that she couldn't actually harm the girl but she knew her chance would come. She just had to bide her time. "I can't even imagine what it must've been like a thousand years ago." Amneris rolled her eyes at Elena's grating tone. In her opinion, there was nothing worthwhile about this girl. She was frustrating and flighty and needy. None were redeeming qualities in Amneris' eyes.

"Did you know your school was built over an Indian village? Where I saw my first werewolf." Amneris didn't turn as Elijah and Elena drew closer. "The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that there was a field where wild horses used to graze." Elena sighed, awe struck. "That's incredible."

Amneris ran her hand over the rough stone, letting its crevices catch on her skin and trailing her fingers through its dips and cracks. "Do you know this place too?" Elena asked. Elijah came up beside Amneris and stroked his fingers gently over the stone, staring at Amneris. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded once.

Elijah said he didn't want her staying with Elena. He wanted Rebekah to handle that job. Amneris was charged with finding Kol and keeping him in line. They were all aware of how volatile he could be when angry. Amneris was there to stem the flow of violence and keep him in check until he was under control long enough to see reason.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps its nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance." Elijah's eyes were unfocused as he recalled a memory that only he knew.

Amneris could feel the tension radiating off of Elena. She was growing increasingly nervous and if Amneris could sense it, so could Elijah.

"Elijah, I should probably go home." He turned to Elena. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us." He smiled at her. There was savagery lingering below his smile. Danger swelled off his shoulders and rolled through the clearing. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet," He pointed an accusing finger at the doppelgänger. "When I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night you lied to my face."

Amneris turned to face them now, watching the girl. She shook her head slowly, her eyes giving her away. "That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elijah didn't exactly glare at her but it was pretty close. "I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now."

He approached her, his hands buried in his pockets but his posture threatening. Amneris stayed where she was by the stone, waiting. "Tell me the truth." Elijah's voice deepened and hardened. He was done indulging Elena. "I never wanted this to happen." Her voice was low and soft, she was frightened, as she should be. "What, Elena?" Amneris was surprised that Elijah hadn't vamped out yet. His voice was similar to Kol's when his face changed but Elijah kept cool and didn't break eye contact with Elena.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin would kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother, we didn't know what to think." Elijah shook his head, not quite believing Elena's line of thought. "Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again." Elena nodded slowly. "When she asked to see me I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

Amneris' eyes widened and she felt her power surge beneath her skin. Her fingers flexed at the urge to expel her beloved flame from her finger tips and incinerate the threat to her mate. Too bad Esther wasn't around.

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah didn't sound surprised at all. Elena nodded slowly, her face betraying her fear and anxiety. "She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah looked over at Amneris, assuming correctly that she would be barely concealing her rage. He turned back to Elena. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." Elijah smiled imperceptibly at Amneris. "You know, one thing I've learned of my time on this earth…" He took a deep breath and stared down at Elena. "Be careful what you wish for." She drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

Amneris sneered and threw her right arm back, bringing forth a monstrous ball of orange flame and slamming it down at her feet. Elijah wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and, before the flame had even died down, leapt into the massive hole she'd created and out of sight.

Amneris swept her left arm across the flames and they went out in a plume of smoke. She peered down into the cavern. "Now what?" She called out. She blinked and Elijah was back on solid ground with her. "Now, Rebekah appears," Speak of the devil. Rebekah popped up on Elijah's left and smiled mischievously at Amneris. "I head to the Salvatore boarding house to converse with the brothers and you," He nodded at Amneris. "Find my brother and keep him occupied until all this has blown over." Amneris drew her eyebrows together as Rebekah jumped into the cavern and Elijah walked back to his car. "What about Damon Salvatore?" Elijah turned to look at her. "Don't I get to rough him up a little bit?" Elijah smiled. "All in good time, Amneris. Just keep Kol busy. Then we'll talk about ruining Damon Salvatore."

Amneris huffed lightly as he walked back to his car. She followed him a few seconds later. He was heading back into town and that was the best way for her to find Kol.

.

Amneris stepped into the only bar in town, The Mystic Grill. She eyed the patrons, searching only for one, and smiled when she find him. She sauntered up the inclined walkway and inserted herself into the small space between brothers. Kol smirked down at her and ran his hand down the planes of her back. Klaus rolled his eyes and threw back his scotch.

"Come to join the party, love?" Klaus asked. Amneris smirked and looked over at him. "I got bored all by myself and decided to see what the two of you were getting up to." Kol smirked and gestured to the bartender for another drink. A bourbon was slid down the bar into his waiting hand. "Just catching up, darling. It's been so long since we had a nice long chat between brothers." Amneris quirked an eyebrow and turned to face Klaus. "And what did you boys talk about?" Klaus smirked. "You, mostly." Amneris glared at him and turned her back to him, facing Kol.

He smirked down at her and took a long pull from his bourbon. "So, what did you do all day, love?" She shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, I got to know Elijah a little more. He tells fascinating stories." Kol rolled his eyes. "Then I spent some time wandering around town, taking in all the sights and wondering what it looked like a thousand years ago when you were a boy." Klaus snorted and shook his head. Amneris snapped her head around to glare at him. "What?" He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all."

Kol looked up when a familiar blonde vampire walked into the bar. "I remember her from last night." Klaus turned his head and smiled. Amneris dubiously eyed the vampire. She knew exactly what she was here to accomplish. "She looks like a tasty little thing." Amneris narrowed her eyes and Klaus straightened. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." The hybrid snarled.

Caroline made to walk past them but Klaus stopped her with her name. She turned and glared down her nose at him. "Oh, it's you." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out to the side. Kol stared at her, wondering what it was that held his brothers interest. Amneris stuck close to Kol's side, ready for anything. "Join us for a drink?" Klaus was almost, almost, hesitant. Kol held up his bourbon. Caroline eyed them both, barely skimming over Amneris before she narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

She walked back the way she came, exiting the bar. Klaus smiled. "Isn't she stunning?" He asked. Kol smirked and took a sip of his drink. "She certainly looks good walking away from you." Klaus set his drink on the counter and straightened his jacket. "I'll take that as a challenge." He nodded once at Kol and Amneris in turn before following the blonde vampire.

Amneris turned back to her vampire and smiled at him. "So, have you and Klaus just been drinking your way through the liquor supply?" He smirked and finished off both his and Niklaus' drink. "I'm a vampire, love. It takes a lot for me to start feeling it." She smirked at him before turning her eyes to the nearby pool tables. The history teacher/vampire hunter that Damon Salvatore spent time with was playing a game with a woman she didn't recognize. The hunter kept stealing glances in their direction.

"I want to play pool." Kol raised his eyebrows and let her drag him to an empty table. "I distinctly remember beating you last time we played." She grinned and racked up the balls. "Well, my love, it's been a hundred years since then. I've been developing my game. I think I'm a good match for you now." He grinned lewdly and watched her bend over the table to break the table.

His brows rose in surprise when she sunk both a stripe and a solid. She grinned and straightened, deciding on stripes. "I stand corrected. You've improved, indeed." She grinned up at him and sank another stripe but missed her third shot. Kol grinned and leaned over the edge, aiming for the two. Amneris leaned on the edge of the table next to him and carded her fingers through his hair.

He didn't even glance at her. "Now, love, I gave you a fair shot, I think I deserve the same treatment." She giggled and leaned forward, tracing her tongue along the shell of his ear. She felt him shudder and watched as his aim shook. "Darling, you're not playing fair." She hummed and he stiffened. As he went to take his shot, she tongued his earlobe and pulled it between her teeth. The ball went wide and bounced off the side of the table. The cue ball sank into the center pocket. He huffed and straightened, glaring at her.

She smirked and skipped around to the other side, lining up her shot. She gasped sharply when Kol molded himself to her back, tracing his hand along her outstretched arm. He buried his head in the side of her neck and she turned into it. He groaned and tugged at the skin of her throat, raising a mark. She pressed her hips back into his and suppressed her sigh at the feel of his hard length against her backside.

Suddenly, his weight dropped heavily onto her and she felt his knees give out. She twisted enough to wrap her arm around his back. She saw the history teacher and his lady friend blocking them from view and a white oak dagger protruding from Kol's back. She glared at the hunter and raised her free hand to burn him but a sudden stinging at her throat had her hissing. The woman had an iron bladed dagger at her throat and the metal burned her skin on contact. "I know exactly what you are. I wouldn't try anything if I were you." She snarled.

The hunter quickly eased Kol off of her and onto the floor. Amneris cursed her distractedness. She'd come over to keep a closer eye on them and instead she'd lost sight of their goal and had gotten Kol daggered. She jerked away from the hunter when he began to bind her wrists. They started to burn and she knew they must've been infused with iron. The hunter had done his homework. The woman pressed harder against her throat and this time blood welled against her skin. "I know you need your hands to produce your precious flame so I'm just going to take the liberty of binding them so you can't hurt anyone." The hunter stated. She gasped when he tugged roughly on the knots.

Amneris snarled at him and pressed forward, ignoring the burning at her throat and the trickle of blood. Her favorite sweater was ruined and it was all their fault. "I will murder you for this." The hunter didn't even seem fazed as he finished off her binds. He nodded to his companion who wrapped a hand around Amneris' wrist and pulled her from the room.

The hunter dragged Kol out of the room and into a back storage room where a door was open leading to an outdoor stairwell. The woman pushed Amneris through the door. She landed hard in a heap at the feet of the Salvatore brothers. She stood shakily and brought her hands up to send them up in flames but the older one threw a dark powder at her. She shrieked when it got in her eyes. Iron powder.

She fell back to her knees and clawed at her skin, trying to get it off. She clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the powder burrowing into her flesh, burning her everywhere it touched. She could feel blood welling up in the corners of her eyes and she wailed. She brushed the offending powder from her face, uncaring of the sizzling sound her hands made when they came in contact with the powder. Until the powder wash cleansed from her skin, it would continue to burn her skin and blind her.

Blood ran in rivets down her cheeks as she clawed desperately at her cheeks.

She distantly heard a commotion beside her before the body of the hunter was thrown against the wall in front of her, unconscious. She wiped at her face still, taking blood and iron with it in her haste to be rid of the element. She jerked against the hands that tugged at her wrists, breaking the binds and pulling her hands away from her face. "Let me see, love."

She turned her face up to Kol's and shuddered at his violent snarl. "I'll kill them all." He cupped her face and wiped her bloody tears away with his thumbs. He looked up at Elijah and Niklaus. "Go, find mother, stop her. I need to fix this." Klaus nodded before zooming up the stairs and away from the bar, quickly followed by Elijah. Kol lifted her into his arms, cradling her like a small child before running to the house.

Amneris couldn't see anything. She could feel the wind rush through her hair and the sound of Kol's frantic heartbeat against her cheek but she couldn't see anything. She could still feel the iron stinging her eyes. She clutched desperately at his Henley, bunching the material in her fists.

Kol sped them up the stairs and into their bathroom, turning the shower on full blast. He had the forethought to rid her of her sweater and boots before depositing her underneath the spray. She turned her face up to the delicious stream and let it wash the iron off her skin. She felt him step in behind her and pressed her head back to rest against his shoulder. She went willingly and trembled beneath the frigid water.

Kol wrapped an arm around her chest and pressed his free hand to the side of her face. "Can you open your eyes, love? I need to wash them out." She whimpered and pressed them tightly together, blood leaking out of the corners. Kol cursed and wiped them away. "Come on, love." She bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes. She felt the water wash over her eyes and the relief was almost instant.

The burning slowly began to fade and she felt her eyes start to regenerate. Once she was certain the iron had left her vision, she closed her eyes and sagged back against him. A few minutes later, Kol turned the water off and eased her out of the shower. He relieved her of her ruined jeans before depositing her on the bed. It wasn't long before he joined her and curled up behind her, caging her back against his chest.

"As soon as you're well, we'll leave this place. We need a vacation, darling. Somewhere that we won't be bothered by my brother's petty tiffs between teenagers. Somewhere where you won't get iron thrown in your face and I won't get daggered at every corner. Somewhere where we can relax and recuperate. Get some practice in before we make Damon Salvatore pay for what he's done to us."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his forearm. "Can we go somewhere where we can practice before we find him again? I need to perfect my techniques before I torture him." She felt Kol smirk against the skin of her neck. "Of course, darling. Where ever you wish, I will take you." She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. We just got done with sorority recruitment a few weeks ago so that kept me pretty busy. I'm still getting into the swing of things on campus so I'm still trying to readjust and I honestly just haven't had time to write while I've been back at school.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with it and I'm going to try to be better about updating more. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I posted a link on my profile that'll show you a picture of Amneris' dress from the ball. I don't think I did it justice in the chapter before this so if you want to take a look at it, feel free.**

 **Thanks again for sticking with me!**


	8. Habit

Amneris neatly folded her sweaters as Kol rummaged around in the bathroom, gathering all their essentials into a tote bag. Kol's bag was open in front of the dresser while Amneris had situated hers on the mattress. Her hanging clothes were resting on the bed beside her open suitcase as she gently removed them from the hangers and folded them neatly at the bottom of the bag.

Amneris' eyes were still very sensitive. She'd only just finished healing and the light still bothered her. Her vision was a little blurry around the edges and she was having trouble focusing. Her eyes would shift in and out of focus and her clothes would bleed together into one murky color.

It was only a few hours ago that Klaus and Elijah had returned from stopping their mother. Elijah had been the only one brave enough to enter their bedroom following the incident with the iron. It was the only time during the night that Kol had deprived her of his presence.

He'd growled angrily like a wolf against a predator as he stalked towards the door. She heard the hinges squeal in protest as he yanked the door open before snarled at Elijah. She spoke three languages but Kol spoke to his brother in one she did not understand. He was vicious before he slammed the door in his brother's face and returned to the bed.

They'd only been up and moving for an hour but Kol was intent on leaving before the sun crested the horizon.

He entered the bedroom just as there was a knock on the doorframe. Amneris did not need to turn to know that it was Elijah who stood at the entrance to their door. "Kol, please, let us discuss this properly." Kol didn't make a move to answer him, shifting his luggage to the other side of the mattress, placing the bathroom bag at the foot of the bed. "Discuss what, Elijah?" He was impatient and his movements were jerky. Amneris continued to neatly fold her dresses and skirts.

Elijah sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead as if he was soothing away an approaching headache. "Must you go? Now might not be the best time to depart?" Amneris ignored the anger that welled inside her chest at Elijah's blatant disregard for their feelings towards this little town and everything that had happened to them here. Did she really need to write a list for Elijah of all the suffering they'd been through? She thought he was smarter than that.

Kol snapped to attention and dropped the stack of Henley's he'd been holding. He turned to face his brother and approached him quickly. "Not the best time, 'Lijah? When is a good time for my mate and me to leave this wretched town? Hmm!" Elijah stepped back slightly and slipped his hands in his pockets, moving his eyes from Kol's enraged face to the back of Amneris' head. She was studiously ignoring them, folding her clothes like the brothers weren't even there.

"We need to stay together right now, Kol. We need to be a family." Kol scoffed and shook his head. "Family! What family, Elijah? Two days! Two days I've been in this horrid town and I've already experienced more misfortune in 48 hours here then I had in a hundred years in New Orleans with my 'family'. I've had my neck broken by a baby vampire! I've been daggered by a vampire hunter in public and my own mother tried to murder me."

Kol held up a silencing hand when Elijah opened his mouth to speak. Elijah nodded once, allowing Kol to continue. Kol exhaled harshly out his nose, like steam would come out of his ears. He fisted the hand in front of Elijah's face and slowly lowered it to his side. Elijah could see his knuckles turn white. "And on top off all that, my mate, the literal other half of my soul, the woman I love, is poisoned by the same vampire that broke my neck not 36 hours ago and you tell me it's not the best time to leave.

"I'm not even able to take my proper rights as a vampire mate and slaughter the vampire that hurt her; she's not able to incinerate the people that harmed me because they're too important to our brother's grand plan!" Kol threw his arm wide and gestured to Amneris. "Our basic, instinctual rights are being denied because my lunatic of a brother 'needs' these people for some fucking plan to create hybrids!"

Amneris flinched and shut her eyes when Kol cursed. He didn't curse, ever. Said it was improper and unsettling. Only commoners and servants cursed, he said. She slowly opened her eyes and unwrapped the scarf she'd been clutching from her fingers. Kol cursing meant he was beyond angry. He was livid, enraged, incensed. They needed to leave soon before Kol's animal instincts took over and he slaughtered all of Elena Gilbert's friends.

Kol took several deep calming breaths. "I will not… 'We' will not stay here and continue to be insulted for our brothers' petty ideas." He shook his head and turned, almost tired, away from Elijah. He placed a gentle hand on Amneris' back and only when she nodded did he return to his own bag.

Elijah stood for several seconds with his hands in his pockets. "I understand. Will you at least speak with Niklaus before you depart? He has something to discuss with you." Amneris could see Kol's eyes roll from across the bed. She attempted to hide her smile but failed miserably. Luckily, Elijah couldn't see her and just left the room. Kol sighed heavily and planted his hands firmly at the bottom of his suitcase, hanging his head between his shoulders. Amneris carefully placed her blouse neatly inside her suitcase before running her hand tenderly through Kol's hair.

He sighed again and lifted his head, meeting her eyes and smiling. "I suppose I should go see what Nik wants." He took a deep breath and straightened. As he rounded the foot of the bed, Amneris stepped in his path and smoothed her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "As soon as we leave here, we'll find a lovely little place to rest." Kol smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him, feeling the lines of her body against his own. "Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful, love."

She smiled up at him and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

.

Kol had to make a conscious effort not to slam the door to Klaus' study. His brother was tightly wound and Kol was ready to leave this wretched town. Anything he could do to speed up this meeting was in his best interest.

He turned stiffly to his brother and folded his arms across his chest, waiting. Klaus smiled, amused, and set down his glass of bourbon. "Don't look so heated, brother. No one died." Klaus drew his eyebrows together before shrugging and draining his amber drink. "Well, if don't count the late Bennett witch then no one died."

Kol took a deep calming breath and shifted his weight. He continued to watch his brother gaze into the fire, waiting for him to speak. "Care for a drink?" Klaus gestured to his own empty glass before turning to glance at his brother over his shoulder. He chuckled at the dark look adorning his younger brother's face. "Come now, brother, have a drink before you depart."

Kol shook his head slowly. "'Lijah said you had something you wanted to speak to me about." Klaus sighed and straightened, approaching his brother. "I do. First, have a drink with me." Kol sighed and uncrossed his arms, stepping deeper into the room and taking the glass that Klaus poured him. He took a healthy swig before hissing and meeting Klaus' eyes. The hybrid grinned and took a drink of his own.

"Where do you and Amneris plan on resettling?" Kol snorted and carefully placed his glass on the edge of Klaus' desk. "I should've known that that was what you desired to speak to me about. Why should I tell you? So that you can track me down whenever you need something from me? I won't do that."

Klaus chuckled and licked his lips, setting his glass down. "You mistake me, brother. I have a request." Kol's eyebrows rocketed into his hairline and a smile split his face. "A request? You wish to ask something of me." He chuckled dryly and spread his hands in supplication. "The great hybrid Klaus Mikaelson has something to ask of me. Put this down in the record books for it will never happen again. Go on, then. Ask away."

Klaus was not amused but took a deep breath. "Jeremy Gilbert has relocated to Denver, Colorado. I want you to go there and keep an eye on him." Kol narrowed his eyes. "Why? What do I get out of it?" Klaus smirked and licked his lips. "Elena Gilbert will most certainly make an appearance in Denver sooner or later. One or more of the Salvatore brothers will undoubtedly accompany her and I know that you have a score to settle with them."

Kol mulled this over in his brain. If Damon Salvatore happened to appear in Denver the gods were surely looking down on him. If it was Stefan, he could use the younger brother to draw out the older. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him.

He met Klaus' eyes and nodded once. The hybrid smiled widely and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I knew you'd come around." He stepped around to the other side of his desk and settled into his chair. "It's roughly a 24-hour drive to Denver from here. I know there's lots of things you and your mate want to do along the way." He looked up at his brother and leaned back. "You better get moving."

Kol sneered and turned sharply on his heel.

.

"Look, there's a biker bar. Let's go inside!" Kol smirked and flicked his blinker on, carelessly drifting into the left lane to exit. He ignored the blaring horns behind him as he took his preferred exit and turned right at the end of the road.

After the horrible fiasco with his mother and Finn, Amneris and Kol decided to have some fun outside of Mystic Falls. Kol didn't wish to be around anyone who was trying to kill him and Amneris wanted to cause a riot and she couldn't do that where all the little newborn baby vampires started trouble. It was so unfair. She really like playing with Elena and her witch friend. Kol told her they would find better playthings away from Mystic Falls.

Amneris didn't initially trust Klaus' plan to have them watch little Gilbert but once Kol explained to her that it could potentially give them an opportunity to mess with Elena and the Salvatore's, she was all in. Amneris loved to cause chaos.

They were only in the tail end of Illinois and still had two more states to drive through before they even hit the Colorado border. Even then they had to drive across half the state to hit Denver. Amneris wanted to fly but Kol said more fun could be had if they stretched the 23 hour driving trip into a few days. He said they could wreak havoc along the way.

They had caused a wide amount of damage already and it'd only been two days since they left Virginia. They had destroyed a diner in Kentucky by Louisville. The town it rested in had a population of less than 1,000 and only one stop light. It had a diner, a Walmart and an O'Riely's auto parts store but that was it. Kol had been hungry when they drove through and Amneris was itching to set something aflame. That was when Kol spotted the little diner just off the highway. Amneris said it was fate.

The moment they walked in, Amneris could feel the fear heighten. She and Kol could be pretty intimidating. She oozed danger and Kol himself was a natural predator, at the top of the food chain. No one stood a chance against him in a fair fight let alone unfair. There was only one exit and they had just walked through it.

Kol eyed the people inside like a hawk, slowly scanning their faces and the challenge they presented. Amneris kept her back to the door, ready to lock it at Kol's signal. Kol smirked and stepped away from her, walking deeper into the diner and approaching the counter where the lone waitress trembled behind the cash register. There was a single fry-cook in the kitchen and two booths of people and a few more scattered across the counter. Seven in total speckled the space.

Kol leaned his elbows onto the counter and smiled dangerously at the waitress. A burly man hunkered down in his seat on Kol's right and a trembling trucker shifted uneasily on his left. "What's the special today, darling?" The waitress squeaked suddenly when Kol addressed her and Amneris smiled, haphazardly flicking her eyes from one booth to the other, eying the other three patrons.

The waitress, a pretty blonde with bright red finger nails, shakily looked down at her notepad. "W-we h-ha-have, um, French onion soup with b-b-black forest ham and ch-cheddar sandwich. Our des-des-dessert special i-i-i-is, uh, chocolate m-mousse ch-ch-cheesecake with ras-raspberries." Kol smirked at the girl, amused. "Sounds delightful, darling." He turned to look over his shoulder at Amneris. She grinned and easily flicked the lock with her fingers.

The temperature in the room dropped as the patrons recognized their situation. The man in the booth to Amneris' left attempted to get up but her sharp glare stilled him in his movement. Kol leaned back against the counter and folded his hands across his chest. He leaned towards the trucker on his left and the man trembled, closing his eyes and tensing. "This is my favorite part." Kol said.

Amneris eyed the man and slowly raised her arm, her palm up and open, her fingers spread. She smirked at him, her powers simmering beneath her flesh, singing in her veins. Slowly, she bent her fingers in, one by one, making a fist. She bent her elbow, bringing her fist towards her mouth before slowly opening her fingers one by one.

She smiled at him, frozen in place. She blew air across her open palm and watched as he burst into flames. His screams echoed throughout the room and the fire danced. Amneris sighed and basked in the heat. She watched as he circled the tiled floor, his arms flailing and his feet kicking.

The people in the booth behind her shrieked and scrambled from their booth, retreating back to the far side of the diner. Amneris watched, entranced, as the man finally collapsed to the floor. She settled her hand above his body, trembling as the heat washed over her before closing her fist abruptly, extinguishing the flames.

Smoke rose from his corpse, the smell of burnt flesh with it. She closed her eyes and laughed lightly, euphoric. Kol's sudden bark of laughter caused Amneris to look over at him as he pushed off the counter. "Wonderful display, darling! Truly beautiful!" He stepped towards her and swept her up into his arms, twirling her around. Amneris laughed and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him wildly.

It wasn't until After Kol set her down that they examined the rest of the occupants. They had managed to scramble to the far back corner of the diner, huddled together in one big group, trembling and crying. Kol cleared his throat and casually shrugged off his jacket, draping it over one of the counter stools. "Although the special sounds delicious, darling, I'm in the mood for something a little more… living."

He hissed and his eyes turned black and red. His veins popped up from beneath his eyes and his fangs dripped over his bottom lip. Amneris settled herself on the edge of the counter and smiled as he vamped across the room and towards the first unwitting victim. Blood spattered the walls and shrieks of terror and fright echoed throughout the small diner.

One man managed to escape the initial carnage and made a break for the door. Amneris was quick to set his sleeve on fire, stopping him in his tracks and allowing Kol to rip his neck open from behind. Blood sprayed across the room, painting the booths and tile a deep crimson. Amneris giggled as the man twitched and gagged against Kol's hold.

The man dropped heavily to the floor as Kol released him. He turned, bloody and vamped, to Amneris. She smirked at him and easily opened her legs, inviting him between them. He quickly accepted her offering before swooping down to capture her lips in a messy, bloody kiss.

Amneris couldn't help but compare the small diner to the biker bar they'd just obliterated. "I thought this one would be more fun." She dropped an eight ball loudly and stepped over the twitching body of the bus boy.

Kol looked up from the neck of a female biker. "I don't know what to tell you, love. I had a great time." Amneris rolled her eyes and kicked off the hand of a victim that was on the verge of death. Her leather boots were absolutely saturated in blood and her clothes reeked of smoke. "Kol," She whined pitifully.

She hoisted herself up onto the edge of the pool table, one of the only pieces of furniture blood free.

Kol carelessly dropped the body in his arms and stepped over it, heading towards his mate. "What can I do for you, darling?" She smiled and hooked her feet around the backs of his knees, bringing him closer. He smirked and rested his hands on the outsides of her knees. She smiled widely and slid her hands beneath the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Kol smirked and slid his hands gently under her skirt, leaving trails of blood smeared across her thighs.

Amneris gasped when his fingers slid over the wet slit of her sex. Kol purred deep in his chest and hooked his sticky fingers around the thin straps of her thong. Amneris slid her hands to the buckle of his belt and undid his jeans. Kol pressed his forehead to hers, easily ripping the thing material of her underwear, pulling it from her and tugging her to the edge of the table.

Amneris slid her hands inside his jeans, stroking his length. He groaned and gently pushed her legs wider, resting his hands on the outsides of her knees. Amneris pulled him towards her and aligned the head of his cock with her entrance, sliding the blunt crown through her folds and past her tight ring of muscle.

Kol groaned audibly as he slid balls deep into her silky channel. Amneris wrapped her legs around his waist and settled her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair. Kol's hands rested lightly on her hips as he thrust in and out of her slowly.

Chills raced down Amneris' spine at the feel of his steel length stretching her. He brought his right hand down between her legs and slowly circled her clit. Amneris shuddered around him and pressed her face up to his, bringing their lips together. Kol began to quicken his pace.

Amneris trembled around him and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging roughly on the strands as she shook. Kol froze as her walls tightened almost painfully around him and he felt his length twitch before spilling inside of her. Amneris sighed against his lips and shivered when he slowly pulled out of her.

Kol smirked at her as he did up his jeans and tugged his shirt back over his head. Amneris glared at him as she hopped down off the table "You ripped my panties." He smirked and shrugged, heading towards the door, licking his fingers as he did so. "You have an innumerable amount stashed away in our car. Just throw on another pair."

She rolled her eyes and skipped after him. "But I liked that pair." Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll buy you another as soon as we reach Denver. We're almost there anyway, love." Amneris grinned.

.

.

.

.

 **I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I've been so busy with school and this is literally the first time I've been able to spare a minute and finish this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry it's taken so long but hopefully I'll be able to update a little more frequently. Thanksgiving is coming up so that'll give me some free time.**


	9. Ripped at Every Edge (But a Masterpiece)

"This is my favorite part, watch this." Kol stared, delighted at the TV as the chainsaw wielding serial killer chased the girl down the hall, naked and covered, in blood. Amneris giggled and Jeremy cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn together.

Amneris and Kol had been in Denver for almost a month at this point. Kol was getting bored. He'd only been able to kill two people in the time that they'd been there. He'd never gotten to threaten baby Gilbert and he had to pretend to be his friend. It was exhausting.

Amneris was having a grand old time. She'd never gotten the opportunity to go to a real high school and she enjoyed pretending. She had easily integrated herself into the popular crowd and had quickly risen through the ranks as the Queen Bee. She manipulated and frightened enough people that the title easily became hers. She enjoyed flaunting her status around the school.

The first high school event they attended, to gain Jeremy's trust, had Kol posing as her older out of town boyfriend. He pretended like he was a college student on scholarship from London. It worked, obviously, and all of Amneris' "friends" were extremely jealous of her hot foreign boyfriend.

It didn't take Kol long to befriend the younger Gilbert. He used his unfamiliarity of Denver to gain common ground and took it from there. Jeremy was easy to manipulate. He spent most of his free time with them at the house they "rented". Amneris said it was her parents' house and they traveled five days out of the week so she had it mostly to herself. In actuality, Kol had killed the retired couple that lived there and compelled the neighbors to think they were on vacation and Amneris was their granddaughter house sitting.

"Why do you like this stuff, man?" Jeremy asked. Kol looked away from the screen and eyed him skeptically. "Why do you not?" He retaliated. Jeremy rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into the couch. "I'll admit, the acting is spectacular but the whole story is just fucked up." Jeremy grimaced as the killer dropped the chainsaw and impaled the poor girl.

"It's a sensational story. A psychopath with homicidal urges starts murdering people while quickly losing touch with reality. In the end, we don't actually know if he's truly killed all these people or if it's just a dream." Kol smirked as the blood started to pool around the dead girl's body.

Jeremy hummed and licked his lips, standing when the scene shifted to an upscale restaurant. "Well, it's been fun and all but I need to get home. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Kol nodded at Jeremy without looking away from the screen. "See ya later, mate!" Amneris waited until the door closed before sitting up. She smacked the back of her hand against Kol's shoulder and he gasped in mock hurt, clutching his arm.

"What was that for?" She sighed heavily and flopped back onto the couch. "When can we leave?" She bent her knees and rested her feet on Kol's thigh. He huffed and gently stroked his fingers over the tops of her feet. "I thought you were having fun?" He met her eyes and she shrugged half-heartedly. "I am, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I like humiliating the little girls at school and making them afraid of me but I can't actually hurt them. I haven't used my powers in weeks." She frowned and looked ready to cry. "This is exhausting. I just want to hurt Damon Salvatore and move on."

She sat up sharply and knelt beside him, their faces inches apart. Kol shifted his weight and rested his arm against the back of the couch. "I thought you were going to take me away from here? You know, I've never seen France. It's where I'm from originally. I've never seen Rome or London or Monaco. We're supposed to see the world together and we can't do that cooped up here in this stupid little town waiting for people to make decisions."

She looped her arms around Kol's neck and nuzzled under his jaw. "I want to burn things and I want to hear people scream." She raised her head and met his eyes, their noses touching. "I want you to make love to me under the stars in a vineyard in Italy and I want you to take tell me all about the misadventure you had while we walk the beaches of France."

He smiled and stroked the bare skin of her arm. She pressed their foreheads together. "But we can't do that until Damon Salvatore pays for what he's done and he won't do that until your brother's predication comes to fruition and he shows up here seeking the Gilbert boy." Kol sighed and nodded once. "I'll phone Nik and see what's going on down in good old Mystic Falls." He leaned back and brushed her hair behind her ear. "But soon, my love, we'll do all the things you asked. We'll explore the world together and never look back on this place again."

She smiled widely and pressed her lips roughly to his. Kol moaned and shifted her around, wrapping her around him. She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled back, grinning. "Take me to bed or lose me forever." Kol cackled and threw his head back against the couch. "Where on earth did you hear that?" He asked, standing and carrying her out of the room. She giggled, a fine blush sneaking its way down her neck. "I saw it in a film a few decades ago. I always wanted to say it." He smirked and kissed her. "Well, my darling, now you have."

.

"You have a sister, right, Jeremy?" The Gilbert boy looked up from his food and shrugged. The three of them were eating lunch together in a little Café a few blocks away from the high school. Kol came and got them under the ruse of spending time getting to know his new "friend" when in actuality he just wanted information of the doppelganger and her Salvatore pets.

"Yeah, an older sister." Amneris took a drink of her strawberry milkshake and leaned forward. "She's still back in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy nodded and took a large chunk out of his cheeseburger. "Yeah. I needed a change of scenery. There was a lot going on and I was getting stressed out." Kol nodded and leaned back in his seat. "So, what's your sister like?"

Jeremy eyed the original from over the rim of his glass. "What's with all the questions about my sister?" Amneris bit back her grin. The boy was smart. He didn't just spill all his secrets and drama. Kol shrugged good naturedly. "Just trying to get to know you, mate. Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy hesitated before smiling ruefully and shaking his head. "Nah, man, just my paranoia getting in the way." Kol smiled and licked his lips. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, it's fine. Elena's just…complicated." Amneris tried hard not to scoff. Complicated wasn't a strong enough word to describe Elena Gilbert. "She dated this guy who I really liked and was really good for her." He looked up then. "They started dating right after my parents died and he made her happy again. It didn't hurt that he and I got along really well." Jeremy laughed humorlessly. "Then his douche bag brother comes into town and everything gets complicated."

Jeremy shook his head and pushed his fries around his plate. "What's so complicated about him?" Amneris asked. Jeremy met her eyes and sighed. "He's got a massive chip on his shoulder and the bad boy stereotype down to a tee so of course Elena decides that it's her job to try to help him connect with Stefan again. That's the guy I really like. So, she tries to help their relationship while in the process ruining her and Stefan's. Then Damon decides that he loves Elena so now," Jeremy closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kol's trying hard not to look overjoyed and Amneris is struggling to keep the smile off her face. Luckily, Jeremy isn't paying attention to either one of them.

"So now, Elena's not with Stefan and she's not with Damon but both guys are pining for her and that's just the romantic drama that's going on in our town. I'm not going to start with the mysterious deaths, missing persons, psychotic newcomers. It's just way too stressful."

Kol shook his head in mock sympathy. "Now I know what you mean by complicated, mate. That just sounds ridiculous." Jeremey snorted and pushed his half eaten food to the side. "Yeah. I hate to dine and dash but I need to meet my counselor to go over classes and stuff. Thanks for lunch, man." Jeremy nodded to Kol and smiled at Amneris before leaving.

Amneris leaned her head back against the seat and sighed. "Good God, their lives are more dramatic than a soap opera." Kol snorted and picked at the left over fries on Jeremy's plate. "Well, with any luck, Niklaus will call soon and let us know if Elena and her Salvatore's are on their way." She linked her hand with his and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "You promise you'll take me away after this?" Kol looked down at her and nudged her head off his shoulder. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. He rolled his eyes. "That one doesn't count. My brothers are to blame for that unfortunate turn of events."

.

"Kol, can we go out this weekend?" Amneris whined. She was lying sideways across the bed with her head hanging over the edge, her fingers combing through the long strands. Kol peeked his head out of the bathroom door, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He looked so human that it made her giggle. He grinned at her before ducking back and clearing his mouth.

"What did you have in mind, darling?" He asked, crossing the room and climbing over her. She lifted her arms and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Sasha's having a party this weekend and I thought about going." Kol sneered and dropped his weight on top of her. "Why do you insist on spending time with those vapid females?" Amneris rolled her eyes and lifted her head, staring at him. "You're the one who said we need to blend so," She pushed against him and he rolled to his back. Her hair created a curtain around his face. "I'm trying to blend in."

Kol smirked, his hands trailing lightly down her sides and underneath the hem of her nightgown. "Darling, you couldn't blend in no matter how hard you tried." She licked her lips in artificial malice. "I could say the same for you." She whispered, her lips brushing his. Kol purred and matched the distance, pressing his lips fully against hers. She rolled her hips forward and gasped at the feel of him. He slipped his hands beneath the band of her panties and cupped her backside in his hands.

She rocked against him and pulled at his hair. Kol moaned and flexed his impressive abdominals, sitting up halfway. He trailed his mouth down the slope of her neck, sucking on her pulse until there was a deep violet mark under her jaw. She snaked her fingers between them and tugged his sleep pants over his hips. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and licked a line up the column of her throat.

Amneris shifted her legs around his hips and pulled her panties to the side, holding herself over his erect length. She closed her eyes and felt his teeth sink into the skin of her neck like a knife through butter just as she sank down onto his length. Kol's whole frame shook as she rocked against him. He bent his knees and planted his feet in the mattress, pushing up into her as she rocked down.

Her whole body was on fire. Her veins sang with pleasure and chills erupted across her arms. At every pull of her blood into his mouth, her pussy shook around his cock, milking him. Kol moaned and the sound vibrated through her body, her clitoris throbbing. He pulled away from her neck and licked it clean, tugging her earlobe between his teeth.

She arched her back, her climax coming over her quick and sharp. Kol fell back and cupped her breasts beneath her nightgown, the silk smooth against his oversensitive skin. Amneris cried out, clutching his hands to her chest as her hips stuttered against him. Kol groaned as her internal muscles tightened almost painfully around him, pulling his orgasm through him like a bullet. She gasped euphorically before collapsing across his chest. Her hair spilled over him like fire, draping him in warmth and light.

He hummed, the sound sending shivers down her spine, and combed his fingers through the knots of her hair. Amneris turned her head, resting her chin on his chest. "Take me to bed, Mr. Mikaelson." Kol smiled, a true, honest, smile.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been super busy with life and school and everything that comes with that. I hope this chapter doesn't feel like too much of a filler but that's kind of what I feel like it is. Sorry. I'll try to update again soon. Bonus points if anyone can tell me what movie they're watching at the beginning!**


	10. Are You Insane Like Me?

Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Her chest heaved with every breath and her neck was stained pink. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and tickled the bare skin of her arms. She gasped sharply and arched her back. Her fingers were numb where they gripped his hair. She could already feel the bruises appearing along her thighs. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and drew her eyebrows together.

Her eyes flashed open when the sharp trill of her phone broke the moment. She arched her neck back and stared at it on the table beside her. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned, forgetting her phone. She nearly growled when it went off again. She tugged on his hair and he popped up in front of her, looking just as vexed as she felt. "Just leave it, love." He hissed, sinking back down between her legs.

She gasped when his tongue twirled around her clit. She fell back against the couch, the strap of her dress slipping down her shoulder. She huffed in annoyance when her phone starting ringing. Kol sat back on his heels and sighed, swiping his forearm across his mouth. Amneris crawled across the couch and snatched the phone from the glossy table top.

She growled audibly at the name flashing across the screen. Kol chuckled and collapsed back against the couch, his feet outstretched in front of him. "Is she calling to remind you again?" He turned the television on and flipped mindlessly through the channels. Amneris hummed rudely and flicked through the multiple text messages. "She acts like I didn't plan the entire party." Amneris shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she typed out a rude message back. Kol snorted and turned the volume up on a rugby game. "Darling, you didn't plan the entire thing. As I recall, the first time you mentioned it to me was a few days ago."

Amneris whipped her head around to face him and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me but I ordered the alcohol considering she's underage, I booked the DJ, I created a Facebook page, and," She crawled across the cushions to kneel at his side, tracing the shell of his ear and combing her fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath in and let his eyes drift shut. "And I arranged for the local girls school to come and join in the fun." She watched a wide smirk spread across his face. She hooked her knee over his thigh and moved her free hand to the front of his jeans, unzipping them.

"I know your favorite, besides me of course, is virgin and there will be an innumerable amount of them at the party just waiting to be corrupted and who better to corrupt them than you." She slid silently to the floor and knelt between his knees. He opened his eyes and she felt her core throb at the heat behind them. She tugged his cock from his jeans and stroked her fingers delicately over the veins. His upper lip pulled back from his teeth and he hissed. She smirked and broke their eye contact, watching her fingers dance across the silky hot skin of his engorged member.

"And you and I both know that when the little children get drunk enough, they'll be so easy to manipulate." She traced the slit at the head of his penis with her thumb, collecting the pre-come lingering there. He threw his head back and gasped. "And when we manipulate them, we can finally play with them." She wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked slowly up, twisting at the top, before stroking gently down.

Kol groaned and shifted his knees, pressing them tight against her ribs. "Virgins are my favorite, too. Their screams have so much more fear behind them." She leaned forward, her face hovering over his cock, and delivered a slow lick to the underside. He released a broken groan, his hands trembling. She planted a tender kiss to his weeping head before looking up at him, stroking her fingers up and down, slow and even. "Do you think we could take one home with us? Most of them are out of state girls on scholarship. I think they'd love to come home with us."

She rested her head on his thigh, watching his cock twitch in her hand. He was a deep red, the head of his cock glistening and shiny against the fire light. "We could tie them to the bed while we play. I want you to break her skin while you fuck me." He moaned loudly and his hips arched off the couch. She lifted her head and wrapped both hands around his cock, stilling him. He was panting wildly, his eyes closed tight and his chest heaving. "I want to feel her blood on your hands when you touch me. I can feel it now." She closed her eyes and took him into her mouth until he touched the back of her throat. He cried out and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling tight at the roots.

She sucked on him as she pulled off, releasing him with an obscene pop. She licked her lips and traced the edge of his glans with the tip of her tongue. He gasped, his chest rising and falling in choppy intervals. "And when you're inside me, I want to burn the skin off her bones." Kol jerked in her hand three times before a sticky white stream of come shot out of his cock. She gasped and watched it cover her hands as she continued to stroke him through.

He exhaled loudly and she felt him relax. She licked her lips and gazed up at him, wiping the stickiness off her hand on the edge of the cushion. She climbed up into his lap, straddling him and curling against his chest. He sighed, spent, and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "I didn't even get to finish talking about what I wanted to do with the virgin." She whined petulantly. Kol laughed lightly and brushed her hair over her ear. "Don't worry, darling. I think I can imagine it." She hummed and straightened. "How long do you need?" He drew his brows together. She smirked and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear. "I need you inside me."

With vampire speed, he was up the stairs and in the bedroom before she could finish her sentence.

.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Amneris said they had to get there late or else it would look bad. Kol thought it was stupid but Amneris said no one showed up on time. Only the geeks and posers. Kol pretended to know what that meant and let her linger around their bedroom before she deemed it late enough to arrive.

They walked in hand in hand and Kol felt everyone's eyes turn to them. He smirked and observed the many faces in the crowd. A few nights ago, Amneris had said she was getting bored and wanted someone to play with. Kol had it in his head that he was going to find her someone to enjoy. He just had to pick the right girl.

Amneris steered him around the bodies congregating around the front door and into the kitchen. She pushed through the children lingering around the bar. One boy made to object, his hand halfway to her arm, when Kol snatched his wrist and shoved him across the room. The boy's wide eyes stared at Kol fearfully before he high tailed it out of the kitchen. Amneris turned to Kol with two plastic cups full of jungle juice. Kol sneered down at the distasteful drink and followed Amneris into the front room.

Amneris trailed her eyes over the writhing bodies of the many teenagers and grimaced. She decided right there and then that they shouldn't have come. Too many people were staring at Kol and she didn't like it. There were too many people there for her to pick out which one she wanted to take home with them.

"I've changed my mind. I want to go home." Kol grinned down at her, his eyes alight with amusement. "Darling, we haven't even been here for five minutes." She shook her head and tossed her drink over her shoulder, ignoring the outraged cry that came from a girl behind her. "I don't care. This is incredibly distasteful. I can't believe I thought this would be even a little bit entertaining." Kol snorted and rolled his eyes, taking a healthy swig of his drink.

He spotted a pretty brunette through the crowd and pointed her out. "She's a pretty one. She looks like she'd scream well for us." Amneris eyed the dancing teenager and shook her head. "She's not pretty enough." Kol hummed and looked around, spotting a blonde with crossed arms leaning against the far wall in the living room. "What about that one? She looks nice and virginal?" Amneris turned her head and arched an eyebrow. "No. Look at the way she's watching that boy. She hasn't been a virgin for a long while." Kol quirked an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

He stopped when he saw a similar looking blonde leaning against the bannister. "That one." Amneris followed his eyes and smiled brightly. "She's perfect." Kol smirked and took another sip of his drink before handing if off to her and stalking up to the unsuspecting teenager. Amneris smirked and ventured through the rest of the swaying bodies. She stopped and insulted Sasha before dropping Kol's drink at the coffee table. It wouldn't take him long to get the girl to go home with him and she would be in the car waiting for them. She could already feel her insides quivering with anticipation.

Sure enough, five minutes after she'd settled in the front seat, Kol emerging with the girl. His arm was around her shoulders and she was giggling at him. She frowned when she spotted Amneris in the front seat but didn't say anything to Kol. Amneris grinned when the girl got settled in the back seat as Kol came around the driver's side. "Hi. I'm Natalie. What's your name?" Amneris giggled at the girl's timid introduction. Kol smirked and started the car, pulling away from the house.

Amneris turned in her seat and looked at the girl. "She's much prettier up close, isn't she, love?" Amneris said. Kol nodded. "She was quite easy to manipulate, too, darling. I didn't even have to compel her." Amneris' eyes widened slightly and she smirked at the girls growing unease. "What's going on?" Amneris chuckled. "You're coming home with us, sweetheart." The girl bit her lip and leaned forward slightly. "I thought you were taking me home. Kol said he could take me home." Amneris chuckled and stroked her fingers carefully through Natalie's blonde locks. "Oh, darling, you aren't going home. You're coming to play."

Natalie stiffened then and reached for the door handle, jerking against it with no success. "Kol's put the child locks on. You won't get out." Natalie started pounding against the window. She was breathing heavily. She screamed when Kol sped up. "There's no use screaming, love. No one can hear you." Natalie pushed herself back against the door and curled up in a ball. "What do you want? Please, I'll do anything." Amneris grinned wickedly and licked her lips, her eyes dancing joyfully over Natalie's trembling figure. "I'm counting on that."

.

.

.

.

 **I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been super busy with life and everything that comes with it but I told myself I would update today no matter what. I'm hoping to get started on the next chapter pretty soon but here's what I have for this one. It was pretty fun to write so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	11. The Two of Us Are Just Young Gods

[5]

 _26 November 1914_

 _Red._

 _It painted the walls and the sheets. It stained the floors and her skin._

 _The room reeked of dried blood. It squelched between her fingers as she fisted the sheets beneath her. She moaned and threw her head back, the ends of her hair tickling his thighs. His hands were bruising against the soft flesh of her hips. Her hair was wild and thick with blood and sweat._

 _She moaned and arched forward, pressing her forehead to Kol's. He groaned, his eyes fixed firmly between her legs, watching himself disappear inside of her. Amneris slid one hand messily down his chest, her blood stained fingers working furiously against her clit. Kol growled deep in his chest and flipped them over, planting himself deep between her legs._

 _Amneris arched up and locked her legs around Kol's waist, her heels slipping across his back. Kol smirked and wrapped his hand around the headboard, pumping deep between her legs. "Do you like that, love?" He whispered. Amneris didn't have the mental capacity to answer him so she did the only thing she could. She squeezed him deep inside her and pulled a strangled moan from between his lips._

 _Kol dropped his forehead to hers and, with his free hand, lifted her hips off the bed, affording him a deeper angle. "That's my girl. Milk my cock, love. Just like that." She cried out and ran her wet fingers through is hair, tugging sharply on the strands. Kol cried out and laughed shakily. "Do you like it when I fuck you hard? Huh?" She cried out and arched her neck back, her whole body almost entirely off the bed._

 _Kol moaned and sat up back on his heels, grasping her hips and thrusting hard and deep. Amneris screamed and planted her hands flat on the headboard. Kol drew his eyebrows together and watched as her pussy trembled around his cock, her orgasm washing through his system. He groaned and sped up, pounding into her. "You're cunt's so pretty around my cock. Feel my cock sliding inside you." Amneris felt goosebumps break out on her skin, her limbs still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm._

" _Touch yourself for me. Now." Amneris brought her shaky fingers down between her legs and pressed lightly against her clit. She cried out and pulled off, sliding her fingers in a V between her legs, feeling Kol moving in and out between her fingers. She cried out when Kol pressed his thumb hard against her clit._

 _She snapped her eyes open and met his, wild with lust. "Come for me again." She whined low in her throat, still tender from her last orgasm. Kol growled and pressed his chest flat against hers. "Come again right. Now."_

.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the lips of her pussy tremble and clench around Kol's fingers and tongue. She arched up and speared her fingers through his hair, tugging. She moaned loud and long as he worked her through her orgasm. Once she started pushing him away, Kol lifted his head and tenderly kissed the inside of her knee.

"What were you dreaming about, darling? You practically mauled me in my sleep." Amneris closed her eyes and sighed happily. Kol smirked and slowly crawled up her body, trailing his tongue gently through the dried blood on her skin. "I was remembering our first," she opened one eye and gave him a dirty look. He was the picture of innocence. "And only Thanksgiving together." She moaned happily and trailed her fingers slowly up her body, tangling them in her hair. "We brought home a little blonde girl. She was an immigrant from," She hummed and slid her hands down his back, his mouth latched onto her ribs, sucking a mark on her skin. "Germany, I think. She didn't speak a word of English."

Amneris grinned, her eyes still closed, and brought her legs up around his torso, locking her ankles at the small of his back. "You told her we could offer her food and lodging and," She gasped when Kol filled her in one slow, even stroke. She exhaled shakily when he rocked slowly against her. "And we took her home and…played with her." She arched her neck back and to the side, offering to him.

He chuckled darkly, his hand wrapped around the edge of the mattress, providing leverage, and trailed his nose up the column of her throat. He kissed the space behind her ear before licking slowly at her neck. She moaned and dug her fingers into his ass, pressing him deeper. "I remember her." He whispered. Amneris groaned and arched her hips up, urging him to go faster. Kol denied her and maintained his steady pace of fucking her slowly.

"She screamed so well for us. It took her hours to die." Amneris laughed breathlessly and arched her back, her breasts aching against the hard planes of his chest. "That was when I discovered you liked it when I talked dirty." Amneris sighed and trailed her hands up his back, scratching her nails across his shoulder blades and drawing blood. Kol gasped and bit down on the juncture of her neck where her shoulder bent up. Amneris cried out. Kol had latched onto her with enough force to keep her still but not enough to break the skin.

Kol hummed and it sent vibrations literally through Amneris' body. He pulled off and looked down at her, thrusting deeper still. Her walls fluttered like butterfly wings around his cock and he groaned, delivering a sharp thrust against her. "Can you feel me? Buried to the hilt inside you?" Amneris moaned and closed her eyes. "I'm the only one who gets to do this to you." He dropped down and pressed his forehead against hers, taking her jaw in hand and forcing her towards him. "Look at me." She complied and cried out when Kol delivered a hard thrust against her.

"No one else has ever gotten to experience what this," he trailed his eyes across her chest, taking in her swollen red nipples and the pretty pink flush that covered her chest. He looked down between their bodies to where he was buried and spread his knees farther apart. He thrust deeper and brought his eyes back up to hers. "Beautiful little body can do." He pressed his lips hard to hers.

She snaked her tongue into his mouth and moaned. She could still taste herself on his lips. That and blood. She clenched her pussy around him and Kol pulled back. He sat up on his knees and grasped her his in his hands, tilting her hips up towards him. "I love you like this. I'm so deep inside you and I can see everything that I do to you." His hooded eyes dropped down between her legs and watched his cock take her. Amneris almost rolled her eyes. He had always been fascinated with watching himself during sex.

"You're so wet, darling, and only for me." He brought his thumb down to her clit and strummed it in tight little circles. She gasped sharply and flattened her hands against the headboard. "You're like silk wrapped around me like this. I love feeling you around me." He looked up at her then, his eyes heavy with lust, and smirked.

She gasped sharply when she was suddenly airborne. She looked down and found herself above him, his hands wrapped firmly around her knees and hers planted sloppily on his bloody chest. He smiled devilishly and thrust up sharply. She gasped and steadied herself against him. "I want to watch you fuck me, darling. Long and slow." His voice was absolute sin. It caressed her skin and sent shivers down her spine. She trembled and Kol groaned, feeling it in his balls.

Amneris did as he asked and fucked him. She controlled the pace and didn't waste any time. She rocked hard and fast against him, taking him deep inside her. She could feel him solid as steel against her walls and she cried out. Her orgasm was coming quickly. Kol had kept her on the edge for what felt like hours and she wasn't wasting any time taking herself higher.

Kol palmed her breasts and hissed when she came down hard against him. Absently, he thought she would hurt herself if she didn't slow down. He moved his arms around her and settled his hands on her hips, stilling her movements. Amneris sobbed brokenly and tried to move but Kol held her steady. She could practically taste her orgasm in the back of her throat and she wrapped her hands around his wrists to get him to move. Kol purred from his chest and slowly began to guide her movements against him.

"Slow, love. Don't hurt yourself." Amneris barely heard him over the roar in her ears. She trailed her hands shakily down his firm forearms and settled over him, her breasts hanging over his face. He took the opportunity and palmed one, sucking the firm peak between his teeth. Amneris threw her head back and held him against her, her walls shaking around him. Kol moaned against her and she cried out, her body shaking as her orgasm washed over her.

Kol lifted his head and gazed up at her. "Get on your knees." She trembled at the subtle demand laced in his tone. She shifted off of him, his cock falling heavy against his belly and she shifted to her knees. She squeaked when Kol tugged her roughly towards him, her back to his chest. She moaned when he slipped easily inside her. Kol rested his chin against her shoulder and looked ahead. "Open your eyes." Amneris did as he asked and gasped. The antique floor length mirror painted an obscene picture of them.

Her chest was splotchy with her flush. Her nipples were swollen and raw and her hair was a wild disarray around her head. Kol's body dwarfed her own in comparison. His arm was an iron bar across her stomach and his face was devilish next to hers. Her left hand was tangled in his mane of hair and her right hand was settled against hers on her stomach. Their bodies rocked in time with Kol's thrusts and just watching herself be fucked brought her quickly and embarrassingly close to another orgasm. Kol could feel it too. Her whole body was trembling. She was nearly delirious in her ecstasy.

"Look at you. You're nearly begging for it." He whispered. She moaned and dropped her head back against his shoulder. Kol tsked and gripped her jaw roughly, bringing her head up. "Watch. Watch me as I take you." She did and was nearly blind with pleasure. She cried out, her body shaking. "I know what you want, darling." He licked a long line across her cheek from the hinge of her jaw to her hairline. "Do it. Come around my cock." She did.

Kol thrust twice more before he felt himself release inside of her. He buried his face in her neck and was incredibly thankful for his vampire strength at that moment. She was nearly a dead weight against him, her body still trembling. He gently eased out of her and wrapped his arms around her, settling them on their sides and the foot of the bed. Kol brushed her hair away from her face and nuzzled her neck tenderly. A few minutes later, Amneris sighed and slowly slid her hands around his arm across her stomach. She lifted them up to her mouth and kissed his palms.

She looked at him over her shoulder and pecked him innocently on the lips. "That was wonderful, love." Kol grunted and buried his face in her hair, his eyes dropping closed. He yelped when she gave him a sharp slap to the back of his thigh. "Don't get all male on me and fall asleep after sex. We need to clean up." He groaned when she extracted herself from his arms and sauntered, albeit shakily, across the room to the bathroom. He smirked and she looked over at him. "Get rid of the body and then join me in the shower."

Kol took a deep breath and sat up, surveying the room. The smell of burnt flesh and blood permeated the air. From experience, Kol knew the only thing that could get rid of it was time and fresh air. He sucked sharply on his teeth and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

The floor was squishy with blood and the walls were splattered with it. Arterial spray spotted the ceiling and several bloody handprints dotted the walls. The mattress was absolutely soaked with it and it dripped noiselessly off the side of the nightstands. Kol stood and picked absently at his teeth with the tip of his tongue. He sauntered around the room, naked as the day he was born, and stopped in front of the girl.

She was leaning against the wall by the door, her eyes open but unseeing. He crouched down in front of her and studied her. Several patches of her skin were missing and charred. Her hair was burnt in uneven patches and several spots on her neck and arms held perfect indents of his teeth. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth and tilted his head to the side, listening quietly.

He wrinkled his nose and stood. "Sweetheart! I think she's still alive." Amneris poked her head out of the doorway. She glanced down at the girl's body. "Well, if she is it won't be for much longer. Just kill her and dump her." She disappeared again and Kol turned back to the body. He grabbed an ankle and twisted the knob of the bedroom door. Her head thunked unceremoniously against the floor as Kol dragged her down the hallway, a small trail of blood following.

.

They were making a late breakfast when Kol's phone went off. He rolled his eyes and set the frying pan down. He sneered when Nik's name flashed across his screen. "What do you want, Nik?" He turned his head when Amneris popped up. She had just finished her make-up and sat down at the counter. Kol sauntered over to her and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

He pulled back and drew his eyebrows together. "You're bluffing." He said. He turned away and smoother his hand over his jacket. "You're not bluffing." He whirled around to face Amneris, his eyes alight with excitement. She smirked and helped herself to the pancakes and eggs that Kol had already finished. "They're coming here? When?" Kol leaned against the counter and ran his hand over his face.

"This is unbelievable. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this call? Too long, brother. We'll find them." Kol hung up and smiled widely at Amneris. She lifted her eyebrows and stared at him expectantly as she took a bite of her pancakes. "Wonderful news, lovely." He circled around to her and turned her around to face him. She scowled and reached behind her for her plate. Kol laughed and brushed her hair back.

"Elena and Damon Salvatore are coming up to Denver." Amneris stopped chewing and narrowed her eyes. Kol nodded and licked his lips. "I know. I didn't believe it either but they're on their way as we speak and should be here sometime tomorrow morning. Apparently, they need to get in touch with some dead vampire to inquire about the sire line of Katerina and since Jeremy can see dead people, they decided to ask for his help. So…" Kol took Amneris' plate from her and set it back on the counter.

"So, that means, that we get to find and possibly torture dear old Damon Salvatore." Amneris smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's wonderful news darling but," She released him and shoved him gently away. "Considering they won't be here until tomorrow I have plenty of time to finish breakfast." Kol sagged and let her turn around. She wasn't nearly as excited about this news as he was.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. A bunch of stuff has been going on in my life and I finally had a minute to just sit down and write so here it is. Thanks so much for sticking with me for this. School's going to get really crazy here for the next couple weeks so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
